El Oscuro corazón de la magia
by Fhebo
Summary: Después de ser derrotada, la reina Chrysalis ha planeado su venganza y un plan para dominar en toda Equestria. En medio de todo este caos, Twilight y las demás guardianes de la armonía deciden hacerle frente. Sin embargo, en medio de toda esa batalla ha despertado un antiguo enemigo... un ser despiadado y cruel... ¿Equestria estará preparada para lo que viene?
1. La advertencia

**La advertencia**

Por más que uno crea lo que realmente puede existir puede ocurrir lo contrario, afirmando lo que uno piensa realmente. La mente suele cerrarse o bloquearse con el tiempo y cada día más al olvido. La historia como un ser vivo olvida aquello que dejo en su pasado u origen si las pruebas no coinciden. Y todo esto poco a poco profundizando logra sacar a la luz una verdad, tal vez algo que no debería ser conocido.

Equestria, un mundo sin igual, un lugar que es habitado por seres interesantes de diversas especies, desde grifos a dragones, incluyendo a otros posibles seres que pueden aparecer por medio de un portal dimensional. Un bello lugar con las cumbres blancas y verdes praderas en su extensión y un por ciento mínimo de accidentado terreno. El hogar de una de las razas más curiosas que poseen la forma equina que por más que pueda aparentar su apariencia posee el razonamiento ya en un estado avanzado. Pero que hay con todo esto, porque hablar de ellos ahora, lamentablemente será su raza que sufrirá la llegada de un ser… algo que ellos creían ser aliados o vitales pero en un momento despierta sembrando el terror y el caos absoluto.

No se está hablando de una amenaza general ni menos algún caudillo extremista. No son los posibles escapes de Tirek en su prisión del inframundo o que Discord nuevamente cayera en la maldad. Nada que ver con algo que trate de destruir o alborotar la armonía de toda Equestria. Se habla realmente de un ser que no desea más que consumir lo que él brindo, un ser que es la fuente de todo el poder que pueden poseer los alicornios y unicornios. Un ser que sin saberlo brindo la magia, algo que se encuentra dormido en el corazón del mismo árbol de la armonía, mejor dicho la semilla que hizo germinar tal árbol.

Y es que la historia puede dar a conocer, tras pistas o pruebas, una verdad. El punto seria hasta donde es esa historia, porque existe un comienzo, nada eso abarca el asunto. El inicio está en la misma formación del universo. Y más que nada aquellos que habitan el espacio frió y deshabitado de todo el cosmos. Aquellos seres que vieron nacer el tiempo. Rompiendo la barrera de la lógica o algo peor, de la misma realidad… el universo fue creado por una suprema raza de seres que pueden deshacerse de su misma creación.

La superioridad es la peor de todas las tragedias y es mejor que los oídos de los inocentes aún nunca lo escuchan. Imagínate que te dirían que la raza fue creado por un ente, y ese ente a la vez está al servicio de otro ente aún mayor, y es este quien vigilar de todos nosotros… y si se aburre se puede deshacer de ellos.

El ser que vivió dentro de Equestria, la misma magia literalmente solo es un sirviente de toda esta raza. Y es que hay algo más que nuestra realidad ante los ojos. Suceden batallas por el destino de nosotros ahí en lo alto. Seres sobrenaturales debatiendo si nuestra existencia vale la pena o se nos considera más que un parásito. Dos bando e incluso muchos más, todos ellos en una masacre colosal dejando su gigantescos cadáveres deambulando en el mismo universo. Una sociedad que posee leyes y nosotros simples ganados.

Como siempre hay un contrario, y si hay bien, habrá un mal. En esta ocasión en la borrasca destructora cuatro seres encerraron en el fondo de un mundo inocente a uno de sus peores enemigos. No hay que juzgar porque acción hicieron lo deseado o si en verdad son los héroes, pero la criatura que duerme realmente es maligna y despiadada. Quién lo diría, quien creo un mundo tan increíble como Equestria realmente fue un ser horrible, solo por un simple experimento para justificar su superioridad.

Equestria nunca reconoció a sus salvadores, solo sonrío mientras nacía. Aquellos seres juraron la protección de aquellos mundos pero sin intervenir en lo que suceda dentro de ellos. Todos aquellos seres vivos que lo habitaban, tarde o temprano razonarían y se darían cuenta de sus actos. Lamentablemente la cárcel de ese ser despiadado estaba dentro de Equestria. Un error de los entes, una inocente casualidad u otro plan ¿Quién lo sabe?

A veces no se puede confiar a los supuestos Dioses….

* * *

**Es mi primer fanfic, espero que pueda ser de buen agrado. Se que mi prosa puede no ser muy apreciada al igual que mi ortografía pero es un comienzo. La primera parte de esta historia trata de informar todos los hechos futuros. Mi idea ha sido demostrar que existe seres de un plano superior que ha estado moviendo "las piezas" en Equestria. **

**Como nota de pie de página, este capítulo es una breve introducción, se que no le podrán encontrar algún sentido. A medida que se publiquen más capítulos se entenderá de lo que dice. Espero un poco de comprensión, repito que es mi primer fanfic...tengan un poco de compasión al criticar**


	2. Un día más (Primera parte)

**Un día más - Parte 1**

-Eh ... Twilight

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

-Recuerdas lo que te dije hace algunos días

-Era acerca de esa excursión o viaje, no es así

-Sí, bueno, mañana es y aun no me has dicho nada

-¿Iras solo?

-Sí, es un lugar no muy indicado si no eres un dragón

-… me imagino que ahí habrá otros dragones, seguro que es buena idea

-Porque no, es momento que también pueda relacionarme con los de mi especie

-¿Es necesario? Digo, cualquier lugar de Equestria es mejor que un viejo volcán que puede hacer erupción en cualquier momento

-Ok, entonces me dejas ir o no

-Estarás solo, no creo que sea como la otra vez

-La otra vez que hice un viaje así era cuando era un bebe dragón, ahora ya no lo soy, acaso se te olvida

-Será un no

-¡Que! Pero…

-Recuerdo que hace semanas prometiste ayudarme con la limpieza mensual de la biblioteca y no apareciste

-Twilight, esto ya no es el viejo árbol, es un castillo, acaso no te das cuenta que tu "biblioteca" es inmensa sin exagerar

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ahora recuerdo que el lunes pasado te envié a Canterlot a recoger un paquete importante para mí

-No recuerdo eso, pero puedes traerlo con la teletransportación, si has practicado bastante con ese hechizo

- ...

-La cosa es que tiene que ver eso con mi viaje

-Pues si no obedeces las cosas que te digo que me garantiza que en ese lugar no te meterás en líos

-Bueno…no lo sé

-Sé que ahora tus hormonas se alborotan y cometes cualquier tontería a causa de ellos pero…

-Ah no, no quiero otro discurso de que mi cuerpo está cambiando y todo eso

-Entonces conoces mi respuesta

-No es justo, solo es una semana, que hay tanto de malo

Spike camino con los pasos casi arrastrando hacia un lado del cuarto. Sin decir nada cruzó los brazos y hundió en su rostro una mueca amarga. La joven princesa pudo observarlo y cerró los ojos un breve momento, a continuación siguió escribiendo algo en un pergamino.

-Yo no digo nada cuando te vas con tus amigas

-Y que hay con eso, ya tengo la edad suficiente

-Y yo no tengo ya esa edad

-Aun te comportaste como un bebé, Spike

- ... "Grr"

-De nada servirá refunfuñar, ahora puedes ayudarme con…

-¡hazlo tú misma!

Sin decir nada salió de lugar, se podía escuchar ciertas murmuraciones nada graves pero enfurecidas y sin ningún sentido.

Justamente por el pasillo caminaba Applejack junto con su hermana menor, Spike no se percató de su presencia y continuo su camino a pasos firmes. Ella en cambio sí lo hizo y compartió una mirada con su hermana denotando su sorpresa.

* * *

-Eh… Twilight, puedes prestar atención un momento

-Oh, Applejack, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí

-Estaba aquí hace diez minutos y no nos prestas atención

-Discúlpame es que estoy algo ocupada con eso del aniversario de Ponyville

-De eso mismo venía a hablar

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Por alguna extraña razón no hay suficiente manzanas como para hacer todos esos pasteles que pediste

-Eh

-Aún están todas verdes, y ácidas… creo que no ha sido una buena temporada

-Pero si es un buen tiempo, ni muy frio ni muy caluroso, no veo el problema

-Quizá pero de todas formas, no habrá muchos pasteles

-Bueno, intentaré hacer algo

-Con tal de aliviar esta tensión por mi está bien

-No será nada sencillo pero se puede, este listado de actividades aún no está listo

Ella elevó con su magia una gran hoja de pergamino en que había escrito cada actividad hasta el más mínimo detalle, una debajo de otra.

-No estás exagerando mucho

-Para nada, ahora si me disculpas debo continuar

-Cambiando de tema...¿Sabes por qué Spike es tan enojado?

-Ah eso, no le di permiso para ir a ese viaje que tanto ha presumido

-Solamente por eso esta tan enojado

-Creo que era algo realmente importante para él pero ha estado muy rebelde últimamente, y no tengo otro medio para poder corregirlo más que este castigo

-Twilight, a veces los castigos no son necesarios… porque no hablas con él

-Créeme que lo he intentado una y otra vez, y nada

-No lo ha superado no es así

-creo que no, debe de ser algo muy doloroso para él

-Pero Rareza no ...

-Sí, vino aquí para poder hablar con él pero se negó, por más que insistí seguía así… y desde ahí creo que esta como ahora

-Se lo ha tomado muy en serio

-Pero tenía que entender que Rarity tiene más edad que él, además de que un dragón y una pony, no es que tenga nada malo con eso, pero para ella eso era un inconveniente- Twilight suspiro brevemente -Esas diferencias son difíciles de superar pero así tuvo que ser antes de que fuera mucho peor

-Ok… la edad si era algo difícil… creo que es más de 6 años, no es mucho

- ...

-Spike es un buen tipo, no sé porque aun así no ha podido buscar a alguien más que no sea Rarity

-Es por eso que quiere ir a ese viejo volcán, quiere tener la oportunidad de buscar su media naranja, no sé si fue correcto no dejarlo ir.

-Y en ese volcán hay otros dragones

-Sí, es difícil… cuando uno comienza a ser un drake tiene ese dilema existencial

-De todas maneras intentarás hablar con él

-Sí, si es que lo encuentro

-Entonces que haces aquí, puedes ir a buscarlo… es como tu hermano menor

-Esta bien

-Solo fíjate en mí y Applebloom…. ¿Applebloom? Ahora donde se ha metido, bueno Twilight me voy hay mucho que hacer, trata de no exagerar con el aniversario y ve a buscar a Spike

-Lo haré, se ve que te preocupas mucho por él-

-Eh…

En sus mejillas naranjas apareció un leve tono rojizo, Applejack se retiró nerviosamente.

* * *

-¡Al fin está completo! - vociferó con una fuerte voz una figura oscura con los cabellos verdosos -Todo marcha como el plan indica

La reina Chrysalis camino rumbo a su trono rudimentario, ya en ello simplemente soltó una risa extraña casi macabra. Un simulador se dirigió hacia ella con una enorme bola de cristal.

-Mi reina, aquí lo tiene

-Ya puedes irte, al menos esa reliquia servirá de algo para vigilar a que tus demás hermanos cumplen con su trabajo

Ella ilumino la esfera cristalina y lo elevó por los aires con una magia oscura. En medio de un salón tétrico y compuesto de columnas extrañas casi destruidas y erosionadas por el tiempo. La esfera destelló y de inmediato podía localizar a cualquiera de sus simuladores que se aventuraban en el bosque oscuro.

Desde la misma oscuridad, una unicornio de color blanco con ojos purpuras y una melena color fucsia se acercó a ella

-Mi reina, cree que esto resulte

-Claro que sí, esta vez esas estúpidas entrometidas no podrán hacer nada…esta vez Equestria será mío

-Entonces cuando quiera da la orden para invadir

-Se te olvido que Celestia aún sigue en Canterlot junto con su hermana y puede llamar a Twilight y a todas esas

-Perdón

-No importa, tendré que deshacerme primero de Celestia, no será nada sencillo pero para poder hacerlo hay que eliminar a esa parejita de cristal

-Invadiremos primeramente el imperio de cristal

-Sí, esta vez será más sencillo… tengo unos interesantes espías dentro de ahí, no son simuladores sino algo más- empezó a reírse toscamente -Ellos me dirán cuando el reino se encuentre lo más vulnerable posible y empezamos el ataque.

-Y si tratan de detenernos

-No lo harán, tú te encargarás de atacar Ponyville, si me vengare de esas estúpidas en especial de la princesita Twilight. Trata de no morir ahí, pero logra resistir lo más que puedas… cuando decidas regresar al reino de cristal, ya estará en mis dominios

-Espero que funcione

-No te preocupes por esa magia que ha logrado despertar Twilight, es insignificante con el poder que pronto poseeré.

-Se refiere al corazón de cristal

-Esa porquería no es útil

Ella emergió con su magia un extraño mapa enrollado en un pergamino muy deteriorado.

-Hay una extraña energía que proviene del fondo de un volcán donde habitan esos dragones, no sé qué sea pero es sumamente poderosa, que ni Celestia se ha dado cuenta de su existencia. El punto es que enviare a unos cuantos simuladores para que logren convencer a un dragón para que entre en lo más profundo del volcán, no hace falta seducir a algún tonto para realice todo el trabajo.

-Y eso lograra nuestra victoria

-No tengo idea si es un objeto pero me traen a ese dragón de todas maneras, debo darle las gracias de todas maneras… si, darle las gracias porque por culpa suya condeno toda Equestria.

La risa fue un estruendo en todo el castillo oscuro. Tan grave y chillonas que no parecía soltar una alegría sino más una crueldad.

La unicornio trato de sonreír, no podía hacerlo. Resistió lo que más pudo para no pensar en lo que haría su supuesta madre.

* * *

En el centro de toda Equestria…bajo las rocas y las raíces del árbol de la armonía

El sonido de latidos estremecía las rocas subterráneas. Una conexión con toda Equestria. Una semilla que germino hace tiempo y late como un corazón.

Dentro de las capas de una celulosa extraña se puede apreciar unos ojos cerrados. El ser inconsciente. Murmullos, gruñidos como una bestia.

- ...

* * *

**El nombre "Sweetheart" proviene de una pony de las generaciones pasadas, no tiene nada que ver con esto. Mi OC de creación se llama Heartsweet porque me agrada como suena. La idea de poner este OC es que es el eslabón entre la invasión de los simuladores y el despertar del Dios antiguo.**


	3. Un día más (Segunda parte)

**Un día más Parte 2**

Solo faltaba algunos días para comenzar el aniversario de Ponyville. Una fecha muy querida por todos sus habitantes, donde se reunía la familia y compartía de su amor en todo esa semana de gran ceremonia. Desde que las guardianes de la armonía derrotaron al malvado Tirek, con más emoción y regocijo era la celebración. La misma alcaldesa de Ponyville, que aún mantenía su puesto, permitió que esta vez Twilight se encargara de toda las actividades tras su dura insistencia.

Y con más alegría se encontraba la joven princesa, aunque muerta por el sueño por no dormir correctamente. Ella ya había terminado de realizar la lista de todas las actividades y que nada se saliera fuera control, esperara que fuera como siempre había querido. Solo quedaba una cosa, buscar a su hermano menor adoptivo y tratar de arreglar algunos asuntos.

-Todo el día, no te creo Spike

-¡Estaré todo el día en mi habitación!

-Mira, y yo que he venido a ver si cambiabas de opinión

-Para que, el viaje fue ayer…

-Necesariamente no era seguir a todos esos dragones, puedes ir ahora

-¿Qué? Hablas en serio, porque no creo que hagas bromas como estas

-Nada de eso, pero prométeme que al regresar al menos cambies de humor

-Está bien

Spike abrió la puerta y más que nada con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No sé si decirlo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tú estás yendo a ese lugar a conocer a los demás dragones, no es así

- así es

-A buscar tu "media naranja"

-Pero que cosas dices, claro que no

-No mientas, está bien… lo entiendo

- ...

-No metas la pata si conoces alguien por ahí…y menos que…

-¿Menos que…?

-Eres muy joven aún, no se te vaya a alborotar las hormonas eh intentes dar un paso indebido

-No te entiendo, a que te refieres

-Que no cometas algún error que luego lamentarás

-¿Ah? Si solo iré a conocer nuevas amigas y quizá a alguien especial

-Digo…

Twilight se acercó donde el joven dragón y susurro algunas palabras

-¡QUE! ¡Pero qué cosas dices! Twilight no pensaba que pensaras en esas cosas

-No malinterpretes, tonto

-Como se te ocurre que yo haría algo así en una primera cita, soy todo un caballero, jamás me propasaría de las garras

-Ok, ok, pero ten mucho cuidado

-Bien, ahora mismo alisto mis cosas

-Pero era necesario justo ahora, es que un par de días y será el aniversario de Ponyville

-Lo sé, es que los dragones se reúnen en un solo punto cada tres veces al año

-Un trato, sé que ese tipo de reuniones es casi un mes no es así

-Sí, pero sé que me darás permiso una semana, es muy injusto

-Prométeme que vendrás para el aniversario de Ponyville por tres días y te dejo todo el mes en ese lugar para que puedas buscar tu media naranja

-En serio, eso está de lujo…excepto de esa última parte

-No te avergüences, es normal que a un drake se le venga eso a la mente, solo cuídate y no hagas alguna tontería

-Bien, no hacer tonterías

-Ten precaución, los dragones adultos suelen ser muy salvajes

-Bien

-Eso creo que es todo, es un trato

-Trato hecho, vengo para el aniversario de Ponyville y regreso a ese viejo volcán

-Bien, ahora ayúdame a acomodar estos libros

-Bueno

* * *

-Heartsweet, ven de inmediato

-Si mi reina, en que puedo servirle

-Lograron encontrar ya ese objeto

-Nada mi reina, solo hay dragones adultos y ninguno parece importarle nuestra presencia. Los simuladores no pueden convencer a uno solo para que realiza una hazaña así, creo que es inútil

-No es nada, solo es paciencia, pero hay un cambio de planes

-¿Qué sucede, mi reina?

-Quiero que ahora mismo puedas partir a Ponyville y trates de estudiar el lugar, no sé, luego me informas de todo lo que suceda, en especial trata de hacerte amiga de Twilight. Ya te envíe la otra vez ahí pero esta vez quiero que vigiles todos los movimientos que pueda dar esa princesita y que no interfiera en nuestros planes

-Como usted diga

-Recuerda que es una misión vital, si te descubren ni se te ocurra decir nada sobre esto o lo pagarás muy caro

-Está bien, ahora mismo iré

-Mi joven pupila, te he enseñado todo tipo de hechizos que se consideran prohibidos con eso será suficiente para que puedas protegerte

-Eso creo

-No se te ocurra herir aún a Twilight, eso lo harás cuando comience la invasión, a sus amigas has lo que quieras con ellas

-No hay ningún problema…y quisiera hablar de mi libertad

-Eres mi pupila, porque no te sientes satisfecha de que no te trato igual que todos esos- señalo a los simuladores y otras criaturas

-Quisiera regresar a mi hogar

-Potrilla necia, no me agradeces que te libre de esa bola de plaga

-Lo se mi reina

-Recuerda bien a quien sirves, y más que nada que yo no soy tan tolerantes como crees, por ti es una excepción, tu eres única, eres mi mano derecha por ahora

-Comprendo

-Ahora andando, ve de inmediato a Ponyville y engáñalos, de todas maneras todos están ya condenados

…"porque tengo que hacer esto" pensó Heartsweet

La unicornio asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato se puso en marcha al lado de unos cuatro simuladores.

* * *

Spike tenía un equipaje simple, no podía llevar nada que pueda ser consumido por las llamas de un volcán. En un viejo saco pequeño llevo tantas joyas como podía caber, solo para asegurarse no pasar hambre. Tampoco le importaba donde dormiría, claramente sabía que no era un campamento ni menos un hospedaje la corteza de un viejo volcán, pero debería aceptar sus riesgos en ese viaje para seguir su vida, entendía claramente que no todo el tiempo viviría con ponies, tarde o temprano la vida se acabaría y estaría muy solo. El amor que sentía por Rarity sería un infierno que duraría varias generaciones, una pesadilla hasta el día de su muerte. Agradecía que eso ya se acabara antes de crear peor la enfermedad. Ahora esperaba tener la oportunidad de conseguir a ese alguien especial en su viaje.

Lentamente suspiro…

-Nos vemos hasta el aniversario, adiós Twilight

-Cuídate mucho, no sé si esto era buena idea…

-Vamos se cuidarme solo, ya no me meteré en líos, te lo prometo

-Confiare en tu palabra, que la pases muy bien

-Aja ...

Spike elevó sus alas y empezó su vuelo, le había costado mantenerse mucho tiempo en el aire.

Sus alas le habían aparecido en un momento de emergencia, ya no lo recordaba perfectamente pero fue cuando su instinto lo llevó a proteger a su amor de su vida en medio de un desfiladero. Ocurrió que Rarity pidió a Spike que lo acompañara a un viaje por Manehattan, dicho viaje donde le rompió el corazón. Cuando la carroza que los llevaba cruzo un peligroso camino cercano a un desfiladero, en medio de ese transcurso la rueda trasera quebró. En su asombro los ponies que tiraban la carroza trataron de detenerlo a toda costa, el peso era mucho para ellos. Rarity trato de sostenerse con su magia pero en medio de ese drama, sus emociones se volvieron su peor arma dejándola vulnerable totalmente. Ella cayó hacia el abismo, en ese entonces su vida llegaba a sus ojos hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verdes.

En el preciso instante ambos parecían que flotaban en el aire y a lo peor, creer que ya habían muerto. Spike se percató del dolor que sentía en su espalda pero no le intereso en mucho, su sorpresa era las dos pequeñas alas que habían emergido.

Su vuelo ascendió los cielos y luego bajo hasta tener la tierra muy cerca, comprendía la emoción de sentir el viento en su rostro y cuerpo, entendía ahora porque a Rainbow Dash le fascinaba volar. No tenía más en mente que llegar a ese lugar, nada más ponía retener su inmaduro cerebro sin importarle si todo le saldría mal o mucho peor. En medio de sus pensamientos no se percató que se encontraba en los límites de Ponyville, se había desviado, eso no era el problema, no se había percatado que por poco se estrellaba con una unicornio que se dirigía al pueblo,

Los segundos fueron más lentos que se conoce. Spike trato de moverse a un lado estrellándose en el suelo, dejando un gran rastro de polvo. La unicornio para defenderse trato de usar su magia sin éxito cayendo al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe.

-¡Oh no! ¡Viene por mí!- Heartsweet gritó al pensar que el dragón estaba al acecho de una presa

Extrañamente sus miradas se cruzaron entre sí, como si el destino habría decidido aquel momento.

-Espera, yo no soy ese tipo de dragones

-¡Aléjate! ¡Luchare si es necesario!

-Pero…

Sin darse cuenta al tratar de llegar hacia ella, la unicornio había lanzando un hechizo atándole los pies y las alas, al caerse él se desplomo sobre la pony. Spike sintió su suave pelaje y se retiró de inmediato de ella ahora más nervioso

-¡Pero que rayos te sucede!- grito la unicornio aun sosteniendo una de sus patas lastimadas

-Perdón, en serio… por favor, no era mi intención asustarla

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez! ¡Puedo hacerte mucho daño!

Cálmese-por favor, yo no voy a comerla, yo solo como piedras preciosas como gemas ...

-Y... en serio, nunca había visto un dragón que solo comiera gemas

-Bueno, yo soy así, no quise lastimarla, estaba muy distraído y no me fije donde volaba

El joven dragón esperaba una respuesta de la pony, ahora que la podía ver bien tenía un parecido con Rarity. Sus ojos purpuras eran similares a los ojos azul oscuro que ella tenía, su cabello fucsia era distinto en color pero muy bien mantenido y peinado, conservando su melena radiante. No podía creer lo que pasaba, ante ella era como estar con Rarity de algún modo, no evito sonrojarse un poco.

-¿Le sucede algo? La pony lo miró sospechosamente

-No, no es nada… si le cause algún daño puedo recompensarlo, le doy mi palabra

-No hace falta, no tenía intención de hacer algo…ahora con permiso debo seguir mi camino

-Oh, está bien, disculpa

La unicornio tenía el plan en mente, podía aunque sea disimular, era una tortura. Ella no era así, porque fingía tener esa mirada fría y maquiavélica. Porque ser tan dura consigo mismo, acaso no fue ella quien le otorgo su alma hacia una reina despiadada. El maldito plan, pensó nuevamente, debo seguir todo a su orden.

…"Yo no quiero ser como ella" … en su mente sucumbía aquel pensamiento

-Hey, mi nombre es Heartsweet, es un gusto conocer un dragón que no sea carnívoro

Spike escucho lo que decía luego que se había distanciado mucho en el camino, levantó el rostro y trató de sostener la voz

-Yo soy Spike, creo que ya has escuchado de mi

Estas palabras se clavaron en los oídos de la pony, recordó ese nombre cuando la reina le contaba sobre con quien se encontraría en Ponyville.

-"El supuesto hermano adoptivo de Twilight Sparkle"… pensó… "No, todo esto va deprisa, no quiero hacerlo…esto no es justo, porque tengo que llevar este gran peso encima, yo no quiero ser como ella… ¡YO NO QUIERO SER COMO ELLA!...

-Eres el protegido de la princesa Twilight Sparkle

Nuevamente sus pasos regresaron hasta estar delante del dragón

-Bueno si, pero era porque yo soy el héroe del imperio de cristal- chifló de sí mismo una victoria que no le correspondía directamente

-Nunca había escuchado algo así, pero debe de ser interesante

-No es nada, en serio

-De seguro conoces Ponyville… podría enseñarme el lugar, si no es mucha molestia

Sus ojos purpuras nuevamente robaban la atención del dragón

-Oh…lo siento, ahora mismo me dirigía rumbo a un viaje

-¿Viaje? Pero se acerca el aniversario de Ponyville

-Bueno, para esos días estaré aquí nuevamente, no sabía que la noticia de la celebración ya haya llegado a todos lados

-Oh…eh, alguien me lo dijo cuando estaba por aquí- "Que rayos he dicho, me puede descubrir si digo algo estúpido" - Oh lo supuse, creo

-Ok, bueno, una par de horas no afectan a lo mucho, te puedo enseñar el lugar pero debe de ser rápido sin ofender

-Con eso basta, tal vez puedas llevarme donde la princesa Twilight Sparkle, quisiera conocerla

-Eso si es un poco difícil, los guardias no aceptan visitas de extranjeros o viajeros así de fácil por temor a una posible amenaza o atentado… que ya ocurrió con Tirek

-Ya no veo ese cariño por la hospitalidad

-Dije solo los guardias, en su trabajo, todos los de Ponyville te demostrarán su afecto a los visitantes, es como nuestro lema

-En ese caso guíame… galán- "Esto es más difícil, tratar de fingir no es tan fácil"

-Gracias- Spike nuevamente no pudo sonrojarse

…"Puedo hacerlo, no se dará cuenta"…


	4. ¿Qué debo hacer?

**¿Qué debo hacer? **

Heartsweet no es una pony de más, ni una unicornio cualquiera. Su especie que puede usar la magia a voluntad siempre ha permanecido en un escalón más alto de la sociedad, pocas veces se puede ver unicornios en la base de todo ese escalón. Equestria es un lugar equitativo pero aún los estratos permanecen y a pesar de que se trate de vivir en igualdad, las clases siempre deberán existir.

Su familia nunca se pudo establecer en un solo lugar, era a menudo semi nómada. De un lado a otro, de pueblo a un lado, siempre en un camino de caridad. El lugar donde pisaban eran bien recibidos, su esfuerzo y dedicación en ayudar en cualquier labor era reconocida. Heartsweet en cambio pensó distinto, se sentía más que una marginada. Ella siempre deseo estar ahí, en el gran palacio de Canterlot, ser la alumna ideal.

Lamentablemente no podía pasar los exámenes de ingresos, y la bondad de la misma Princesa Celestia la hizo ingresar sin dicha prueba pero en el transcurso no parecía tener un futuro cierto. Su magia era pésima, no era ni siquiera útil. Una unicornio que no merecía tener ese nombre sin poder usar su elemento.

Desde esa etapa su vida recorrió un camino deprimente, se sentía inútil como sus sueños pisoteados. Ese aquel seré dejo de ser y llego un acepto como soy. Paso a ser más que alguien entre esa multitud sin nombre. Las cosas empeoraron, su padre enfermo y su nomadismo no le administraban todo el sustento necesario. Heartsweet se hizo cargo de la labor de su padre, fracasando en todo lo que él hacía.

Poco a poco en sus oídos escucho los comentarios de que ella era obsoleta, que su hermana era mejor que ella. Que no servía para nada, no era su culpa. Su peor enemigo era ella mismo, su voluntad encarcelada en su mismo ser. Pobre Heartsweet trató de escapar de su hogar una vez y otra vez.

Porque su magia era considerada inútil, porque no podía pasar una simple prueba de hacer florecer una flor y solo podía incinerar dicha flor. Para algunos esto era perturbador. Cuando ella realizaba un hechizo, su magia caía al suelo como si tratara de una especie de líquido que levita, sin forma y brillante. A medida que transcurría el tiempo, salía de control y dicho líquido se convertía en algo sólido que se rompía en fragmentos, muy peligrosos. Al momento de germinar una pequeña flor lograba despertar la semilla para luego consumirse todo en llamas. Eso no era todo, sus compañeros de clase tenían una fuerte aversión hacia ella, siempre la molestaban y burlaban. Hubo casos de pequeños ponies aterrados, se encontraban en los puntos más altos de Canterlot. Esa conducta hizo que fuera expulsada de su escuela.

Ella se llevó ese recuerdo en el alma, dicho dolor fue muy apreciado por una tal reina que deseaba venganza. Chrysalis la encontró cuando su madre se casaba con su nuevo padrastro, algo que ella no aceptó. En medio de esa inestabilidad la reina pudo controlar su débil mente y la llevo hacia lo profundo del bosque oscuro. Lentamente le lavo el cerebro con la idea de que sus padres la habían abandonado a merced suya, ella no era su hija sino algo más cono un sirviente.

La reina tenía planes, esa pequeña unicornio de ese entonces se llenó de ira y rencor. Pero a medida que crecía se daba cuenta que esas ideas desaparecían de su mente, algo dentro de ella bloqueaba el maléfico conjuro de la reina, lentamente recuperaba su antiguo yo afligido. Su último deseo sería encontrarse con sus padres, había olvidado el fallecimiento de su padre.

Heartsweet era una preocupación para la reina de los simuladores, si su magia no le hacía efecto significaba que algo dentro de ella le daba un poder muy superior al de ella, era mejor darle todas las comodidades para darle esa repugnante idea de que fuera su hija.

El poder que yacía en la unicornio era diferente a todo lo conocido

* * *

Spike se convirtió en la guía de la excursión de Ponyville con una turista, Heartsweet.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?

-Es Sugar Cube Corner, algunos dicen que en realidad está construido a base de dulces

-¿Quién viviría ahí?

-Vive los Cake y Pinkie Pie, una amiga mía, ahora no podemos entrar… están muy ocupados por eso del aniversario, otro día de seguro te realizara una bienvenida ella misma

-A cualquier extraño...

-Sí, así es ella, un poco extraña pero muy agradable

-Interesante… "Hasta donde tengo que fingir más, esto ya me aburre"

-Y dime, llegaste a Ponyville por viaje o te quedarás aquí

-No lo he pensado muy bien, creo que me quedaré pero solo un tiempo

-Vaya, no me digas que también te gusta eso…del mundo de la moda

-¿Moda? No mucho, no soy muy excéntrica pero me fascina más los hechizos y la magia

… "¿Debí decir eso?"…

-En ese caso te pareces a Twilight Sparkle, de seguro se van a llevar muy bien

…"Eso fue rápido, entonces creo poder hacerlo"…

-Y cuando me presentarás a la princesa

-Más adelante, primero debes conocer todo Ponyville, porque de seguro Twilight está ocupada con sus cosas y no le gusta ser molestada cuando está en ello

-Ok

En el transcurso, el joven dragón empezó a describir poco a poco como era Ponyville. De sus habitantes, de algunos de sus amigos más queridos. Le habló del vendedor de pergaminos y plumas, de las otras celebraciones y lo que sucedió en el transcurso de la historia de Ponyville. Spike se sentía a gusto de contarle cómo fue que las guardianes de la armonía derrotaron a Discord y de cómo fue reformado, del viaje de Twilight al mundo humano y de la lucha contra Tirek.

-¡Wow! Sí que has tenido una vida muy loca

-No es nada especial ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?

Cuando escucho esa pregunta el rostro de la pony cambio a uno deprimente y callado, su mirada se hizo fría que tuvo que desviarlo hacia el suelo. Spike se dio cuenta de que no debió decir algo así, a veces el pasado de una persona debe de ser olvidado y nunca más recordado.

-Lo siento, creo que no debí decir algo así

-No importa, de todas maneras no recuerdo muy bien… creo que perdí la memoria

-Oh…- él la miro por un momento y pensó rápidamente -Se dé un lugar de que te va a encantar

-¿Eh?

-Más halla esta la granja, el aire del campo ayuda bastante, créeme

-Una granja, no le veo nada interesante

-Pero ni siquiera lo has visto, vamos, es parte de Ponyville y dijiste que querías conocer todo el lugar

-Bien…

-Y eso no es todo, más adelante esta el bosque Everfree, si no te agrado la granja ese lugar si lo hará

-Creeré en ti, solo porque eres muy amable conmigo- sonrió la pony

…"En verdad dije eso"…

Applejack tomaba de un descanso luego de recoger todas las manzanas para los pasteles. Aún seguía extrañándole porque había tantas manzanas sin maduras y muy ácida. Pensó que ya era un problema natural, que podría pasar pero de todas formas tenía un extraño presentimiento.

-Hermana, aún no es muy tarde, puedo reunirme con mis amigas- dijo Applebloom

-Déjame pensarlo, cumpliste todos los deberes… está bien pero ni un minuto antes que anochezca

-Está bien

-Dime Applebloom, te parece algo extraño lo que sucede ahora con las manzanas

-No lo sé, no tengo alguna idea

-Sí, bueno trataré de solucionar esto pero primero está lo del aniversario...en realidad ya estoy muy tensa con todo esto.

-Bueno...solo relájate, me tengo que ir- la joven pony dio largos pasos hasta estar más cerca de la entrada de la granja cuando vio dos figuras acercarse- Hey, hermana

-SÍ, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Viene hacia aquí Spike y…creo que Rarity, no lo puedo creer, creo que lo logró

-¿Cómo?

-Spike logro tener una cita con Rarity, aún no sabía que ella tuviera el pelo… ¿rojo?

-Que estás diciendo

La pony naranja se acercó donde su hermana y también pudo ver las dos figuras. De la nada en su mente apareció dos grandes ojos purpuras muy distorsionados. El extraño presentimiento que había tenido durante toda la mañana había regresado pero esta vez más aterrador.

-Esta sensación otra vez, algo anda muy mal- Pensó Applejack -¿Quién es ella?...

-Hola Applebloom, no te importa que visite la granja por ahora, no es así, es que hay alguien que quiere conocer el campo

-Mejor dicho, tú tuviste esa idea- acompaño Heartsweet

-No era Rarity pero de todas maneras me presento, soy Applebloom

-Oh, bien...hola- respondió extrañamente la unicornio

-¿Rarity?- Spike nuevamente se puso nervioso, trató de evitar la mirada de la unicornio

Applejack seguía a un lado petrificada, en aquellos ojos de la pony había algo más que una simple mirada. Por alguna extraña idea se le ocurría algo atroz, algo muy horrible. Una especie de precognición.

Spike pasó por delante de ella con la unicornio, sin darse cuenta. Applejack pudo ver que la unicornio por un momento la miró con esos ojos. De la nada la pony naranja pudo ver una imagen distorsionada, unos horripilantes ojos verdes.

-C-Chrysalis…- susurro en voz baja

-¿Applejack? ¿Todo en orden?- pregunto el dragón

-Eh…

-Dije si podía entrar a la granja con tu permiso

-Oh…si, adelante, pueden entrar

Sus ojos estaban clavados en aquella pony, ni siquiera se percató de lo que decía el dragón. En aquel extraño trance su hermana menor logro hacerle entrar en razón

- ¡Applejack! ¡Applejack! ¡Hey!

-¡Eh! Que sucede

-Hace más de cinco minutos has estado aquí parada sin decir nada ¿Te sientes bien?

-No lo sé, Applebloom…puedes seguir a esa pony sin que se dé cuenta

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque? Acaso me estás diciendo que espié

-Hay algo extraño en esa unicornio, no se como explicarlo

-¿segura? Si tú lo dices

-Luego podrás ir donde Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo

-A menos que…- apareció una sonrisa pícara que causó cierto nerviosismo ante la pony de granja

- ...

-Otra vez Applejack, no me digas que estás celosa que Spike ya tenga una pony especial ¿eh?

-¡Pero qué cosas dices! No es ningún juego, hay algo raro en esa unicornio

-Como digas, si descubro que no hay nada con ella quiere decir que…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo

-Te ...

-¡Te quedas castigada por una semana!

-Gus ...

- ¡Applebloom!

-Ok, ok, no seas muy gruñona, solo es broma…aunque él es muy joven para ti

-Ya fue suficiente

...

* * *

-Como dije, no le veo nada interesante

-Alguna vez has probado una de estas manzanas

-…no entiendo

-Créeme que estas manzanas son diferente, por no exagerar diría las mejores

Spike agarró una de las manzanas y se la entregó a la pony

-Pruébalo, al menos con eso pagaré por el accidente

Heartsweet no pudo evitar sonreír

…" Es muy gracioso"…

-No lo puedo creer, esto esta delicioso…he comido manzanas pero esto… es único

-Te lo dije

-No importa si me llevo algunas

-Para nada, Applejack ya me dio el permiso

-Bien

Su cuerno se iluminó y sujeto a unas cuatro manzanas. Lentamente se dirigieron a ella. De la nada apareció una especie de canasto

-Y como hiciste algo así

- ...

…"Tengo que disimular"

-Ese canasto apareció de la nada, ni siquiera transformaste algo, eso es impresionante

-No es nada, solo use un hechizo

-Ni siquiera Twilight domina la magia a ese nivel, pareces al mismo Discord

-No es nada, ya olvídalo

-Pero que modesta

De inmediato la unicornio uso su magia para llevar una manzana hacia la boca del dragón. Spike escucho sonreír a la pony

-Que fue eso…

-Es que mucho hablas, al menos debes de cerrar la boca algún momento

-Si piensas así no te imaginas como será Pinkie Pie, será todo un reto para ti

La sonrisa de la unicornio fue real. Su mirada fría desapareció hasta una mirada más cálida.

…"Él es muy amable, nadie me había tratado así…ni siquiera ella, ni mi familia"

- ...

…"Que estoy haciendo…no…ella me ha enviado, debo cumplir mi misión…pero, yo no quiero, yo no quiero ser más su mano derecha, yo no soy un arma…quiero ser libre"…

-Discúlpame, como era tu nombre, se me ha olvidado- dijo el dragón con una sonrisa

-Es ... Heartsweet, Spike

-Qué bonito nombre

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Y veo porque, cuando empezaste a gritarme pensé que serias así de agresiva, sin ofender

-Bueno, eso, es que me asustaste mucho

-Nuevamente me disculpo

-Ya es suficiente, hoy fue un día agradable

-Y eso no es nada, espera el aniversario de Ponyville

-Sabes…yo…había venido a Ponyville a…

…"Le estoy diciendo a que he venido"…

* * *

Heartsweet había salido del bosque oscuro y estaba en camino de Ponyville ya hace unos días, estaba escoltada por un grupo de simuladores. Mientras avanzaba la espesa niebla podía ver como los verdes bosques consumían todo el paisaje. Era la segunda vez que veía algo así luego de caer en el hechizo de la reina. Su mente desorientada lentamente se recuperaba.

La invasión a Ponyville ya estaba predispuesta, solo era momento del inicio. Alrededor de los bosques todos los simuladores se habían alistado, ocultos en rincones. Lentamente seguían su camino. Solo esperaba la señal de Heartsweet.

Su misión era clave, debía infiltrarse en Ponyville y ganarse la confianza de todos sus habitantes, cuando el aniversario de la villa iniciara comenzaría el verdadero caos. Esta vez los simuladores llevaban en su interior obsidiana liquida, un solo toque a ese líquido cristalizaba al enemigo. Todo Ponyville debería estar bajo dicho cristal que serviría como fuente de alimento. Las emociones y sentimientos de desesperación de las victimas sería necesario para abastecer a todos los simuladores.

NO estaba segura la victoria, Heartsweet llevaba a un grupo menor solo para causar alborotos y demostrar de lo que son capaces los simuladores ahora, y demostrar lo que ella era capaz.

La reina Chrysalis sabía que el poder que llevaba Heartsweet en su interior era superior al de la misma Celestia y quizá al mismo Discord.

Ciertamente Twilight Sparkle no sabía a qué se enfrentaría

Y la cuestión ¿Heartsweet estaba de acuerdo?

…Ella deseaba recordar...tan solo eso, quizá una actitud muy egoísta

* * *

-Que sucede Heartsweet

-Lo siento, pero debo irme…olvide que tenía que hacer algo muy importante

-Oh, descuida, no hay problema, podemos encontrarnos mañana para seguir con la visita a Ponyville

-Está bien, yo…bueno, estaré en alguna casa de huéspedes

-mmm… puede ser aquí mismo, aquí también hay casa de huéspedes

…"Es muy dulce, aunque es un dragón…es…que estoy pensando, no…yo, estoy confundida… ¿Qué debo hacer?

… ¡LO QUE YO ORDENO!... una voz extraña resonó en su cabeza

* * *

-Ya llegué hermana, mira que casi ha anochecido

-Lo siento, ya lo pagaré te lo aseguro

-No vi nada raro, solo que fue…algo como una cita, aunque no hubo nada más pero veo que son el uno para el otro

-¿Eh? Eso es todo

-Como que eso es todo, hermana con esa actitud nunca cumplirás el deseo de Grany Smith de presenciar tu boda

-Applebloom dije ya es suficiente de hablar de eso, ahora continúa

-No hay nada más, solo que creo que esa unicornio que se llama Heartsweet va a quedarse aquí como nuestro huésped

-¡Quedarse aquí!... ¡No! No puede quedarse aquí, créeme que he visto algo extraño en ella

-Pero…yo no veo nada malo

-Necesito hablar con Twilight ahora mismo, ya puedes ir a tu reunión

-Y si viene hacia aqui

-No digas ni una palabra más, ella no se quedará aquí ni siquiera por todo el oro que pueda haber en equestria

-… ¿Celosa?

-¡Ya basta! No me dejas otra opción que castigarte

-Hermana, ya no soy una potrilla, puedo opinar libremente

-Me molesta que hables de mí en esa forma

-Porque no lo aceptas…incluso al hablar de esto cambias de humor

- ... Debo ir Donde Crepúsculo, nos vemos LUEGO

Applejack no dijo más y se retiró a largos pasos rápidamente, en su mente aquellos ojos verdes aterradores nuevamente la estremecía

-¡Ha! Lo sabía, Rainbow Dash no se había equivocado

* * *

**El gestor se encuentra en inglés y constantemente me cambia las palabras, discúlpenme por algunas frases que no tienen coherencia. No entiendo porque sucede este error pero constantemente estoy revisando cada capítulo. **


	5. Una decisión, un riesgo

**Una decisión, un riesgo**

-¡Ay! Heartsweet, nuevamente caes en el juego de las emociones- masculló la reina Chrysalis en son de burla -Eso es, trata de seducirlo, ya hemos conseguido a un dragón que se aventure en el magma

-Mi reina, tenemos un problema

Se presentó un Simulador

-Dime

-Nos ordenó entrar a Ponyville, y lo hemos hecho pero Heartsweet se ha resistido a hablar con nosotros, está negándose a su orden

-¿Eso crees? Yo no veo que niegue la orden que le di, simplemente juega con ustedes

-Pero…

-A callar, no te das cuenta que no quiere que la molesten, déjala…ella no podrá romper mi hechizo tan fácil, quizá ya se liberó de otros pero este es muy diferente

-Confió en sus palabras

-Y si lo hace, será muy tarde…ella me va a entregar lo que busco y si trata de rebelarse yo misma me encargaré de ella

El simulador sonrió malignamente

-Aún controlo su cuerpo parcialmente, solo es momento que despierte su verdadero ser y será mía nuevamente

Lamentablemente eso no era cierto, Heartsweet hace muchos años rompió el hechizo de control de la reina pero aún así...todo ese tiempo la transformo su naturaleza a convertirle en un ser cruel. Su apariencia tierna solo es una cubierta a una criatura malvada. Todo esto por culpa de Chrysalis y de una fuerza extraña precedida hace tanto tiempo...

* * *

-Parece que no hay nadie- dijo Heartsweet

-Pero si hace un momento vi a Applejack y su hermana, a donde se habrán ido

-Buscaré por Ponyville algún lugar, no te preocupes

-Espera, creo que conozco otro lugar

-Twilight Sparkle te dará ese permiso

-Porque no, de seguro se va a encantar de conocerte

-No lo sé

…"Pronto estaré cerca de Twilight Sparkle, no lo puedo creer…siempre quise conocerla… ¡No! Que estoy haciendo, Chrysalis se va a enojar conmigo pero ella me dijo que me gane la amistad de la princesa… ¿Debo seguir fingiendo?...no estaba fingiendo en ningún momento, siempre he sido así... estoy muy confundida"

* * *

En el castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, hace algunas horas…

-Twilight, deja eso un momento, necesito hablar ahora contigo

-Pero que sucede Applejack, te veo… ¿Aterrada?

-Escúchame…

-Y bien…

-No sé por dónde comenzar

-A veces el exceso de trabajo puede ser perjudicial, Applejack

-No es eso, es algo aún peor

-…

-Es Chrysalis

-¿Qué? La reina Chrysalis

-Spike llevó a la granja a una unicornio, creo que se llama Heartsweet, pero en ella presentí algo extraño y pude ver que sus ojos podían cambiar de colores

-¿Un simulador?

-Creo que se trata de eso, no sé cómo expresarlo pero me da la extraña sensación que estamos en peligro

-Applejack segura que eres tú, estás algo neurótica

-Twilight, no es ninguna broma, yo nunca he dicho una mentira porque no crees lo que te digo

-No he dicho que no te crea, me preguntó que hará un simulador en Ponyville. Chrysalis fue derrotada hace mucho tiempo y no debería ser ya una amenaza…pero de todas formas debo ver a ese simulador

-Lo harás

-Sí, no puedo creer que Spike no haya viajado…no me digas que

De un momento a otro Twilight comenzó a reír

-No puedo creer que suceda otra vez, y lo peor con un simulador…bueno, debo evitar que algo malo le suceda a Spike

Applejack mantuvo su calma hasta que trató de decir algo pero lo dejo para otro momento

-Sabes Applejack, desde hace un tiempo tuve una precaución sobre este tipo de incidentes…sé cómo reconocer a un simulador

-¿Así?

-Se cómo revertir su transformación y lograr que regresen a su forma verdadera

-Puedes manejar esta situación

-Claro, cuento con ustedes…si podemos derrotar a Tirek podremos hacerlo con cualquiera que trate de poner en peligro a Equestria

-No te estás confiando demasiado

-Vamos, Chrysalis conoce que existe una magia más poderosa que la de la amistad

-Aún no estoy seguro que debes tomar esto de manera muy ligera

-Cálmate, te prometo que nada malo sucederá y menos en el aniversario

-Entonces, eso es todo, salvo que aún tengo ese mal presentimiento que no me deja tranquila

-Sé que te preocupas mucho por Spike, pero te aseguro que nada va a pasar

-Eso espero, creó en lo que dices…pero de todas formas también seguiré un poco preocupada

-Y así no quieres que lo diga, no es así

-Por favor, Spike es un buen amigo, es muy joven que se mete en líos a diario, siempre he tenido que mantener un ojo sobre él

-Ya veo, ahora se encuentre en la granja

-Sí, pero de seguro ya se habrán ido, dijo que iría al bosque Everfree

* * *

-Tampoco está Twilight, que raro

-Los guardias de aquí son así

-Te lo dije, no dejan que casi nadie se acerca hacia Twilight, ella ya se los ha dicho varias veces que esa rectitud no es muy bien vista

-No puedo creer que estoy dentro del palacio de la princesa

-Vaya, sí que quieres conocer a Twilight

Ambos se encontraban en el gran salón, en el mismo lugar donde las guardianes de la armonía se reunían. Se podía observar las paredes de cristal púrpura así como los seis tronos alrededor de una plataforma que proyectaba la imagen de toda Equestria. Spike y Heartsweet se encontraban en una parte de la entrada, en un gran banco que rodeaba de todo el lugar.

-Puedo mostrarte el castillo

-No hace falta, con esto basta… ahora necesito dormir un poco

Ella bostezo delicadamente

-Pero no es muy temprano

-Ha sido un viaje muy largo, estoy agotada

-Oh si, debemos bajar un piso, ahí hay varias recamaras

-Gracias, de verdad, nadie habría hecho algo así por mi

-No es nada, ahora sígueme

* * *

-Fluttershy dice que no hay nadie en el bosque, entonces donde se han metido… Spike, porque siempre te metes en líos y todavía con un simulador- pensó la joven princesa

Twilight regresaba nuevamente a su palacio, le era difícil poder salir sin llamar toda la atención de Ponyville, eso era muy sofocante. Había ido a casa de Fluttershy, quien le ayudo a buscar por todo el lugar. Sin respuestas y mucho menos algo de lógica.

Pensaba aún porque un simulador estaba en Ponyville, más que nada qué era lo que buscaba. No era una buena señal, siempre aquella especie ha causado varios problemas. Chrysalis intento algo que muchos habrían intentado y derrotado como todos ellos, lamentablemente tenía la idea de que ella volvería.

El cargo de ser princesa era más difícil: mantener el orden, estar detrás de todo tipo de amenazas, preocuparse más por el bienestar de Equestria. Hechos lamentables que evitaba disfrutar de su vida tranquila y más con sus amigas, ellas también le ayudaban con su cargo pero en tareas menores.

Se le vino a la mente, que quizá debería necesitar un reemplazo para que pudiera tomar vacaciones, pero era aún muy testaruda para pedir una ayuda así. Un reemplazo sería más difícil, tenía que ser como ella, cosa única.

-¡Al fin te encuentro Spike! Me tenías ya preocupada

-Eh, pero que sucede Twilight

-Applejack me dijo que te encontrabas con un simulador ¿Eso es cierto?

-Un simulador, de que estás hablando

-Dijo que te vio con una unicornio, tiene sospecha de que sea un simulador y debo estar segura que no exista ningún riesgo

-Twilight, ella no es ninguna simuladora, su nombre es Heartsweet

-Sabes donde se encuentra

-Bueno, no tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche así que le di una de las habitaciones de abajo, no es ningún problema

-Debo verla ahora mismo

-Eh…es en serio todo esto, no es alguien para preocuparse, es una buena pony

-Spike, en estos tiempos es mejor estar preparado… debes aprender que la confianza no se encuentra en todos

-Applejack dijo algo así, no lo puedo creer…una simuladora, acaso es una broma

-Tengo una solución, porque no me llevas donde esta…tengo un hechizo que demuestra si alguien es un simulador o no

-Está bien, no sé qué ganaras con esto, es ridículo

-Y más que nada, no ibas a tu viaje a ese volcán

-Bueno, quizá otro día

-Spike, a veces no sé qué hacer contigo… ahora que eres un drake te veo persiguiendo a cualquier pony de por ahí

-¡Que estás diciendo!

-Entonces dime una razón

-Tuve un pequeño accidente con ella, quería recompensarle por eso…eso es todo

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, que más puede ser

-Ok, ahora mismo voy

* * *

El palacio tenía una recamara donde se podía albergar a varios huéspedes Twilight lo había diseñado para todo tipo de incidente o para el recinto de alguna visita o viajero. En sí eran cámaras de emergencia pero era más usado como casa de huéspedes, eso si es que los guardias disponían la entrada. Solo era su trabajo, aquella élite tenía que cumplir su mandato.

Heartsweet se encontraba dentro de una habitación pequeña, la única que tenía una cama y otros muebles, por decisión suya. Spike le había dado la llave del cuarto.

En ese mismo momento cerró la puerta con llave, empezó a iluminarse el cuarto de una magia verde…entraba en comunicación con la reina

-Bien Heartsweet, fue más fácil lo que pensé

-Si…- respondió ella con la voz muy baja

-También ya encontramos al dragón que hará el trabajo por nosotros, todo está saliendo a la perfección, no te parece

-Chrysalis, me preguntó… si es necesario atacar Ponyville, digo…puede ser cualquier otro lugar pero porque este

-Se te olvida que ahí se encuentra Twilight y todas sus amigas, ellas son parte del plan, debemos mantenerlas ocupadas mientras iniciamos la invasión al imperio de Cristal

-Pero…habrá víctimas inocentes

-Que sucede Heartsweet, acaso cuestionas mi orden

-Yo…ya no quiero ser parte de esto

-¡Que estás diciendo! Ahora que todo va a la perfección piensas en eso, pues déjame decirte que ya eres culpable por lo que va a suceder

-Entonces porque me enviaste a este lugar, si solo iba a invadir el pueblo…porque rayos me enviaste aquí

-Era para demostrar si eres parte de nosotros, si en realidad merecías ser "mi hija"

-Yo tengo padres

-Ellos no te quieren, nunca lo hicieron, te abandonaron- su voz se hizo muy fuerte y a la vez distorsionada -Yo te encontré y me debes la vida a mí

-Chrysalis…

-Ten cuidado con el juego del amor, es un veneno…si ya caíste ahí no tendré más remedio que mande a uno de mis simuladores mayores a que inicie todo

-Yo no lo hare

-¡Que dijiste!

-¡YO NO LO HARÉ! ¡YO NO SERÉ COMO TU!

-Potrilla insolente…espera llegar aquí, te espera un buen castigo

-Yo no regresaré, me canse de estar en ese mundo sombrío, yo soy libre

-…Maldita

-Y no creas que no sé lo que me hiciste, desde lo más profundo de mí algo me dice que siempre me has usado como una herramienta

-Esta vez… te voy a perdonar, pero escúchame bien, el camino que estás eligiendo lo vas a pagar caro… nadie te va aceptar como eres, tu vida siempre será un martirio y más que nada tu corazón va a ser herido con toda la crueldad posible

La comunicación desapareció, Heartsweet se quedó impactada por esas palabras. Nuevamente pensó lo que había dicho, acaso le contesto a la misma reina. Su mente ya no daba para más, siempre supo una verdad relativa que le decía que nunca confiara en ella.

-De todas las cosas que me ha hecho hacer ella, esta es la más difícil…me ha usado como herramienta en casi todos sus planes y esta vez…le he dicho que no, hice bien…si es así, porque no me siento bien

…"Sabes lo que has hecho, ella debe de estar enojada…no sería mala idea pedirle perdón… ¡No! Yo ya no quiero ser más un arma, he visto todo el dolor que ella ha causado, yo no puedo soportar más"

Se escuchó algunos golpes en la puerta

-…eh… ¿Si?

-Puedes abrir la puerta, soy Twilight Sparkle

-…

…"Ella está aquí, que hago ahora… me va a descubrir y de seguro me va a enviar a prisión, creo que es la mejor opción, no quiero ser parte de esto"

La perilla de la puerta se abría, Twilight dio unos pasos y encontró cara a cara con la unicornio

-…Hola- dijo Heartsweet muy nerviosa

Twilight ilumino su cuerno en un destello blanco. El corazón de Heartsweet se aceleró, no era buena señal lo que sucedía. Sus ojos parecían desparecer, cerró los parpados pensando en lo peor.

-Acaso mentía Applejack, eso sí que es raro

-…

-Discúlpame, en un momento pensé que eras un simulador pero al parecer eres una pony

-¿Un simulador?- ella palideció

-Tu nombre es Heartsweet

-Sí, me puedes decir que sucede

-Es que hace tiempo hubo una invasión de simuladores y desde ese entonces he tomado medidas ante ese tipo de situaciones. Si se ve a un simulador por ahí siempre indica que va tras algo o realmente al acecho de alguna víctima, ellos se alimentan de las emociones.

-Oh, y porque creíste que era un simulador

-Bueno, no se debería contártelo, es algo secreto

-Yo solo venía a visitar Ponyville

-Ya veo ¿De dónde eres?

-Yo…he…soy de Canterlot

…"Debes decírselo, puede ser la única ayuda"…

-Oh, de todas formas un gusto en conocerte, nos diste un susto, así que también estuviste en la escuela de magia

-Bueno, creo…no recuerdo muy bien, es que no me fue fácil entrar ahí, me costaba usar mucho la magia

-Si, al comienzo es muy difícil controlar la magia

-…

-Solo dime una cosa, esto va en serio, en realidad no eres ninguna espía o buscas algo de aquí

-Yo…

-Quiero que sea una verdad

-Yo había venido hacia aquí, tal vez a quedarme a vivir en Ponyville, nada más…

Sintió la mirada de la pony por un momento y trato de no desviar la mirada. En ese juego de ojos se podía demostrar parcialmente si uno mentía o no.

-Te creo, pero de todas formas tendré que vigilarte, es mejor estar prevenidos…sin ofender

…"Díselo, antes de que sea muy tarde… Ella es la única que puede salvarte"

* * *

-¿Y?

-Tenías razón no es un simulador, Spike

-Te lo dije, que haría un solo simulador en Ponyville aparte de causar caos

-De todas maneras, no sé quién es y debo vigilarla

-Vamos, es como cualquier pony de Ponyville

-Sí, pero…no entiendo porque Applejack me dijo de eso que le cambio el color de los ojos, ella nunca diría algo así

-Qué extraño, ahora que lo mencionas, cuando estuve con ella en la granja hizo aparecer de la nada un canasto como lo hace Discord

-¿En serio? Ella me dijo que le era difícil usar la magia

-Yo lo vi que uso magia sin ningún problema, porque diría eso

-Es un poco extraña, pero no es ningún problema

-Pero te lo aseguro, se parecía al mismo Discord trayendo cosas de la nada

-Es interesante, de todas formas tendré que mantenerla vigilada

-Que le cambie el color de los ojos, si tiene ese tipo de magia no le veo imposible

-Puede ser eso, de seguro Applejack malinterpreto lo que vio, pero bueno… al menos es un alivio que no sea un simulador después de todo

-Sí, que alivio…ella se puede quedar aquí unos días

-Y no irás a tu preciado viaje ¿eh?

-Bueno, será para otra vez

-No será por la nueva pony que conociste

-Claro que no, solo que no recuerdo muy bien donde era ese volcán, eso es todo

-No cambias, ni un poco, siempre con esas excusas

Twilight comenzó a reírse, el dragón se ponía cada vez nervioso

-Está bien, ahora veo que se parece mucho a Rarity…ahora que lo pienso ya se la razón porque te presentaste como un guía

Spike se sonrojo

-Al menos debe tener la edad que tienes

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, veo que es muy joven

-Ni cuenta me di de eso

-Spike, solo una cosa, si ella se va a quedar aquí debes vigilar todo sus movimientos… no me quiero arriesgar dejándola en Ponyville en algún lugar

-No exageras, ella no es ningún riesgo

-Solo son medidas, yo ya termine con todo el listado de actividades para el aniversario así que puedo analizar la situación

-Ok, solo no la incomodes, ella es un poco fría y no le gusta ser molestada

-Para estar un solo día con ella ya la conoces

-Ya basta, no es como dices

* * *

En los alrededores del imperio de cristal…

-Mi reina los simuladores ya están encubiertos, usamos las cuevas como nuestros escondites

-Bien, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar

-Otra cosa, nuestros espías dicen que la princesa Celestia se encuentra junto con la princesa Candance ahora

-¡Demonios! Y que hace ella ahí

-No lo sé pero ha traído a toda la guardia real

-Maldita sea, Heartsweet…no creo que nos halla traicionado, no… ella no lo hizo pero si no hay de otra

-Heartsweet hablo sobre nuestros planes

-No quiero pensarlo pero si lo hizo yo mismo me voy a encargar de esa estúpida

-Entonces que hacemos ahora…

-Cambio de planes, con o sin Heartsweet invadiremos el imperio de cristal

-Entiendo

-Divide a todos los simuladores de dos grupos pequeños y uno gigantesco

-Bien

-El grupo gigantesco que ataque Canterlot, no importa si ninguno regresa pero que lo haga, haremos que Celestia se largue de ahí

-Y si la princesa Cadance la sigue

-No lo hará, ni bien Celestia se marche invaden Ponyville y obligamos a ese estúpido dragón a que retire del volcán el orbe ancestral. Deben obligarlo, como dé lugar, Twilight no nos atacará si secuestramos a ese dragón

-Ahora mismo divido el ejército

-Eso no es todo, atacaremos el imperio de Cristal por los dos frentes, yo mismo eliminare a la parejita de cristal

La reina Chrysalis trató de serenarse ante la realidad. Si Heartsweet había hablado todo su plan estaría al borde de fracasar, luego de tantos años.

-Heartsweet... voy a ser de tu vida un infierno

* * *

**Con esto se completa los primeros cinco capítulos para comenzar la verdadera historia. Con mucho gusto espero algunos consejos de como mejorar, es mi primer fanfic y desearía realmente una ayuda para seguir adelante. Si algo no les gusto pueden decirlo y mejor aún de como debería mejorar. Si la trama parece extraña o sin sentido también deberían opinar.**


	6. Dioses de la destrucción y creación

**Dioses de la destrucción y Dioses de la creación.**

Como toda acción existe una reacción. Como es un agujero negro que lograr desmembrar una estrella, existe por su parte un contrario enigmático de agujeros blancos que liberan materia. Toda cosa en un todo tiene un aspecto negativo.

En lo profundo del magnífico universo primitivo, en donde los planetas eran esferas de magma ígneo sin forma. El primer comienzo, un punto muy decisivo. Ya en ese entonces existían unos seres capaces de completar esa labor de creación, seres inexplicables que la inteligencia mortal no tiene una comprensión fija. Seres que pueden ser eternos y otros creados por ellos. Desde ese momento existieron seres que construían mundos ya formados o juntabas los restos de la gran supernova divina para crear sus propios mundos.

A media que la eternidad se convertía en tiempo, el universo comenzó a tener forma y llego a un punto del comienzo de su expansión. Los seres creadores vieron que llegaría un punto máximo de la expansión, esto sería un gran riesgo si no cesaba su labor principal con el paso del tiempo. Había tantos de aquellos seres que algunos no comprendían el riesgo que tomaría aquello. Para un ser creador los años pueden pasar como segundos y mucho menos, alguno de ellos comenzaron a destruir sus mundos y estrellas, desde ese momento llegó a existir seres destructores.

Pero de dónde venían estos seres, podrían ser inmortales y eternos acaso. Su nacimiento se encuentra en la creación de mismo tiempo, rompiendo la barrera de la comprensión y mucho más la lógica. Sucedió todo en la hora cero, un segundo cero, un micro segundo cero. En el momento de la supernova sucedió su formación y desde ese momento no hay más que decir. La energía de ellos depende de otro ser aún más supremo que ellos y sus superiores. Exactamente los dioses creadores y destructores tenían a otros entes superiores, todos ellos a la vez un gran y poderoso ente supremo que pudo darles a cada uno de ellos una parte de su esencia junto con su poder infinito.

La escala de poder de estos seres eran divididas en: un ser supremo por un universo o muchos más, un ser mayor a los creadores o destructores, los mismos seres menores de la creación y destrucción y por último, las creaciones.

Lamentablemente llegó un momento en donde los seres de la destrucción empezaron a destruir mundos y estrellas sin ninguna razón con el ideal de que las creaciones no merecían la pena sobrevivir o vivir, simplemente su existencia sería ilógica sin ningún sentido existencial. Ellos presentían que en estos seres existiría la duda y la superioridad irracional entre ellos, sería un reflejo de la falta de perfección de los seres menores. Alguno de ellos pensó que los creadores deberían ser los mismos dioses superiores, aunque era poca cosa, esos mismos solo creaban pocos mundos pero en ellos reinaba realmente casi la perfección.

Con el pretexto que los seres vivos creados eran más que unos parásitos y no deberían estar en su jerarquía, los dioses destructores iniciaron la destrucción de la primera y segunda creación de seres creados. Cuando vieron los restos destruidos de sus mundos y a todos aquellos seres en la cual tenían fe de su evolución muertos, los seres creadores se llenaron de cólera y rabia ante los dioses destructores. Se inició la batalla entre los dioses destructores contra los dioses creadores.

Así como los seres mortales, los que son llamados Dioses también poseen ese fundamento clave de superioridad. Solo ellos creen lo que es correcto y se juegan a la ligera si algo de sus mundos sucede. Ese egoísmo fue reconocido por las primeras generaciones de creación, las primeras especies, que se mantuvieron al borde la desgracia y terror en ese cruel enfrentamiento. Alguno de ellos que se dominaban "Marginados" describió como era cada ser divino, ellos mismos le dieron los nombres a aquellos seres, fueron los primeros en estudiar todo el fenómeno de la creación y en la cual existen restos de su civilización antes de ser destruida.

Describieron los bandos de los dioses. En el bando de la destrucción, quienes decían que la mera creación no serviría de mucho y más que obstaculizar la civilización divina, se encontraban como los más reconocidos: Exhobium, Vhalgark, Akátmagnus y Ragnarok. En el bando de los creadores, quienes tenían la unión con sus creaciones donde depositaban el ideal que todos merecían un vivir, se encontraban: Fhergus, Themaron, Graxiam y Bhelus

No era poca cosa lo que se pensó, hubo dioses de la destrucción que se mantenían al margen así como su contrario. Otros aparentaban ser de un bando y no serlo a la vez. Unos eran tan egoístas el campo de batalla eran destruidos sus mundos preciados. En fin, todos ellos hacían lo que querían y a su antojo, el orden solo era una mentira.

Los dioses creadores no eran tan buenos como parecen, si algo en sus creaciones no le parecía bien ellos los eliminaban de una vez y sin importarle que era lo que sentían sus víctimas. Si deseaban podrían destruir sus mundos para crear otro. Igual los dioses destructores no eran tan malignos, había colosales cuerpos celestes a la deriva de algún sistema local de planetas, no había remedio que destruir todo esa expansión para no aumentar la catástrofe o lugares en donde toda la materia se reunía sin lugar creando gigantescos astros inhabilitando la labor creadora de los otros seres, entonces ellos destruían de todos los restos.

Entre ellos aún no había un equilibrio entre la destrucción y creación, hasta ese entonces los dos bandos parcialmente unidos se devastaron en una guerra sin piedad y remordimiento. En secreto se decidía quien estaba al mando de quién.

Tristemente quienes detuvieron la guerra fueron unos seres aún peores que ellos, a estos no se les puede cometer una falta o lago que los enfurezca…ellos si eran los verdaderos horrores cósmicos a quienes se les conoce como Dioses mayores.


	7. El fin de la guerra y el nuevo orden

**El fin de la batalla y el nuevo orden**

La batalla entre los dioses creadores y destructores llevó cerca de millones de años. El universo joven comenzó a sufrir desgarros en el espacio y tiempo, su misma estructura cada vez se hacía más inestable. Ni que hablar de los mundos que desaparecieron junto con todas las primeras creaciones, tanto dolor por parte de seres que podían proteger aquellos seres inferiores.

Themaron, el líder de los Dioses creadores y gran creador de estrellas, trató de detener la batalla tratando de estabilizar un equilibrio y pudo lograrlo si no fuera por un Dios destructor llamado Ragnarok que lo incitó a luchar una vez más al destruir sus creaciones más preciadas. Hay que señalar que Themaron era uno de los pocos dioses bondadosos pero de ira destructiva en este entonces. Ragnarok no solo logró que los Dioses creadores enloquecieran de furia sino que se dio cuenta que a medida que asesinaba más dioses se podía alimentar de su esencia vital y más que nada su sadismo al masacrar a todos sus hermanos. Llegó a ser tan fuerte como un Dios mayor sin pasar de todo su potencial, solo una centésima parte lo suficiente para ser superior entre todos los Dioses menores.

Cuando la esperanza parecía desaparecer, un poco de ayuda de parte de unos seres monstruosos y horripilantes se hizo presente, los Dioses mayores lograron frenar toda esa locura. Esos grandes seres no tenían una forma definida y se dice que solo ver uno de ellos sería morirse por el verdadero horror que causa su apariencia, los Dioses menores tiemblan ante ellos y son considerados como deidades para ellos. Los dioses mayores no solo lograron detener el enfrentamiento sino que empezaron a aniquilar a los que no obedecían a su sagrada orden y lentamente imponer su orden.

Lo que ninguno de los Dioses menores sabía era que era una parte de una gran conspiración aterradora que planean los Dioses mayores con ellos. Realmente el origen de estos seres de poderes colosales se remonta a la misma supernova divina del gran Dios Supremo, respecto a su muerte. Los restos del ser Supremo formo alrededor de diez Dioses mayores, entre ellos, uno de los más importantes: Bhargamoth, gran juez de los dioses inferiores. Los dioses mayores casi nunca creaban cuerpos celestes o mundos, sin embargo se dice que sus mundos creados son casi perfectos en su totalidad.

Bhargamoth, uno de los horrores cósmicos, sentenció una orden sagrada cuando termino la feroz batalla. Esas leyes se pagaban con la misma vida y la destrucción de una parte del universo en su máximo cometido. Contenía alrededor de quinientas leyes decididas a mantener el equilibrio de los dioses menores y su actividad creadora. En conjunto era el sometimiento total de esos seres hacia ellos, tanto así que a un Dios menor no se le permitía asesinar a otro Dios menor, solo un Dios mayor lo haría o consentía el permiso a otro Dios menor.

El primer punto de esa ley divina era el sometimiento hacia la misma ley y sus superiores, ningún Dios menor podría revelarse a su amo, Dios mayor, en ningún momento salvo que se haya cometido algo prohibido a la misma ley. Los dioses menores fueron repartidos a cada uno de los diez Dioses mayores en cada porción del universo. Lo prohibido se consideraba el planear la muerte de un Dios mayor o que algún Dios mayor decida crear una casta impura con un dios menor o una creación. Si uno piensa como funciona esto se dará cuenta que en esa sociedad ocurría a cada momento un acto delictivo. No se consideraba un Dios mayor a los descendientes de ellos.

El segundo punto sometía a los Dioses destructores a cumplir su función si un Dios Creador se lo permitía o que algún Dios mayor se lo pedía. A los Dioses creadores se les pedía no intervenir directamente en sus creaciones, si aquellos seres creadores se masacrarán entre ellos, ninguno tenía que intervenir. Solo su acción era en crear un medio necesario para la vida de las creaciones. Se les ordenó también que solo pudieran crear mundos hasta un límite puesto por un Dios mayor, lo demás se permitía. Esto no agrado mucho a los Dioses menores que ahora se encontraban debajo del escalón pero temían ante sus superiores que pocos de ellos se negaban a desobedecerlos.

El tercer punto sometía que un Dios menor traidor o un caudillo que logró hacer disturbios tengan la pena de muerte instantáneamente sin ninguna excusa. Lo peor era que si un grupo rebelde era descubierto intentando matar a uno de sus superiores, toda la porción donde ellos habitan como sus mundos y los demás cuerpos celestes fueran destruidos sin importar que uno de esos Dioses menores fuera inocente o no participó del enfrentamiento.

Como todo orden severo existe siempre alguien que se rebela ante esa autoridad, y entre los dioses no hay excepciones. Ragnarok, quien poseía la fuerza similar a un Dios mayor, seguía aniquilando mundos y destruyendo astros sin ninguna razón. El número de atrocidades lo condenaba a morir incinerado por el fuego fatuo de los Dioses mayores, el peor castigo que se podía imaginar.

A su caza fueron tres dioses creadores conocidos: Themaron, Graxiam y Bhelus. Themaron se llevó la sorpresa de que se encontraba en la galaxia que él había creador, lo peor y ruin era que había acabado casi con toda esa creación y un poco más la misma galaxia iba a colapsar. Había mundos que el mantenía un afecto especial, un cariño por los seres creadores, ahora los veía a todos muertos y observar a un ser que goza de la muerte y terror. La batalla contra el Ragnarok fue preocupante para el Dios mayor, Xaviam, el Ragnarok era demasiado para él. Y si no podía hacer algo sería destruido por sus hermanos junto con toda esa porción del universo. Su miedo hacia su élite lo llevó a ir tras él y planear su exterminio de una vez con todas a pesar de su corta edad e inexperiencia, pero un llamado de sus hermanos le dijo que dejara eso a cargo de los Dioses menores y que era mejor que muriera el tal Themaron que les causaba nauseas a su élite.

El Ragnarok era un ser inteligente y calculador, pero aun así fue vencido por tres seres con poderes menores que él. Severamente herido y afligido por la lucha decidió escapar, se llevó la sorpresa que los tres Dioses menores no lo permitieran y que por poco desobedecieran la ley sagrada de asesinar a un Dios menor sin la orden del Dios mayor. Themaron no entendía porque el Dios mayor no le dio la orden y solo de su caza. No hubo de otra alternativa, el Dios destructor fue encerrado en un objeto místico llamado el corazón oscuro dentro un mundo muerto, esa sería su prisión hasta que la orden de la condena llegara…pero nunca llegó dicha orden.

Themaron, Graxiam y Bhelus no comprendían nada de lo que pasaba, poco a poco se dieron cuenta que los Dioses mayores tenían planes contra ellos, mejor dicho la idea perversa de deshacerse de ellos. Themaron secretamente con sus dos hermanos planearon mantener una alianza eterna para estar preparados por lo que los Dioses mayores tenían aguardado contra ellos, poco a poco surgió una pequeña esperanza. Ninguno de ellos tenían el poder necesario para someter a un Dios mayor, simplemente ya estaban destinados a ser parte de la conspiración…al menos eso creían los Dioses mayores

Llegaría el día en donde todos los seres inferiores lucharan por su libertad y su misma vida, el llamado de la revolución ya estaba predicho.

Pero que ocurrió con el Ragnarok, aquel Dios destructor, cuando fue encerrado en un pequeño planeta apartado de los mismos Dioses menores o algo que influenciaría su despertar, se quedó en el olvido. Su prisión lo mantenía cautivo e inmovilizado, por más que su poder sea gigantesco no podía destruir algo que fue creado por Bhelus, pero no sería eterno. Lo más extraño fue que llegó una orden sagrada poco después del encierro del Ragnarok, decía que ningún Dios menor se acercara a dicho planeta por ningún motivo.

Los años comenzaron a transcurrir y así los milenios, poco a poco ese planeta muerto sintió el soplo de vida. No todo los seres vivos murieron entre ese caos, lentamente comenzó la vida y su evolución. El planeta comenzó a ser poblado por verdes bosques y grandes mares, la vida resurgía nuevamente y la creación había comenzado su curso otra vez. Los seres de ese lugar aún luchaban por su supervivencia ahora que estaban alejados de sus creadores y nacía la historia.

Lo que nadie sabía era que estos seres que habitaban una parte especial de ese mundo comenzaron a desarrollar su capacidad cerebral hasta poder pensar claramente y más que nada con una energía que algunos nacían con ella, la magia. Estos seres dotados de esa energía tenían el aspecto equino, sostenidos en sus cuatro extremidades comenzaron a crear su sociedad y cultura.

La magia poco a poco absorbía todo el mundo, algunas especies se beneficiaron con ello y otros no tanto, este fenómeno tuvo como resultado el nacimiento de una nueva generación…poco a poco este mundo fue llamado Equestria por los primeros alicornios.

¿De dónde provenía realmente la magia? Su fuente estaba en el árbol de la armonía y su semilla que lo germinó era el mismo Ragnarok. Un ser oscuro y maligno que sin darse cuenta había creado vida por la energía que emanaba, su prisión era aquella semilla y el corazón de toda la magia, él mismo.

El oscuro corazón de la magia seguía sometido en su prisión por generaciones en espera de algo que pueda debilitar lo suficiente el hechizo de Bhelus, su cuerpo se había debilitado por el tiempo al igual que sus poderes pero su mente perversa se había alimentado con el deseo de la venganza, lo suficiente para consumir tantos mundos en busca de la esencia vital como lo hizo en las primeras guerras.

La esencia vital es la fuerza creadora que fue depositado en un cuerpo visible lo invisible desde el mismo Dios supremo, la supernova divina.

Como un feto en gestación, el Ragnarok esperaba las secuelas del parto para liberarse de su calvario. Él no era estúpido porque sabía que si los Dioses mayores lo encontraban lo asesinarían sin ninguna dificultad, por ahora su misión era devorar mundos y astros hasta poder tener el poder suficiente para consumir a un dios mayor joven que no pueda resistirse, su objetivo era Xaviam.

Mientras tanto la armonía reinaba en Equestria, su inocencia y alegría, no sabían a lo que realmente se enfrentarían muy pronto…


	8. Los recuerdos de Heartsweet

**Los recuerdos de Heartsweet**

La luna iluminaba los grandes cristales del gran palacio de Canterlot, aquellas representaciones históricas de las guardianes de la armonía y la coronación de Twilight Sparkle. La luna llena irradiaba el tenue brillo en el imperio de cristal, donde hace tiempo el Rey sombra gobernó. La luz reflejaba en parte de Ponyville, apaciguaba a los durmientes luego de presenciar hace algunos años al gran Tirek. Y en ese momento todo parecía detenerse para Heartsweet en aquella frágil noche en medio de su misma existencia.

No podía explicar que era lo que sentía, pero era un sentimiento horrible, pensaba en la Reina Chrysalis, todo ese tiempo fue aquella sombra que cubrió su felicidad. Ya lo sabía y no era tener un presentimiento en algún momento, aquella unicornio era muy lista y astuta, todo ese tiempo tuvo que fingir para no provocar a la misma reina pero ahora, la desobedeció, desprendió aquella máscara y negó sus palabras ante ella… ¿Podría ser cierto?

¿Por qué Heartsweet tuvo el valor para negarse a cumplir una orden de la reina Chrysalis? Todo ese tiempo había esperado aquel momento y justo esa noche se atrevió.

Hace unas horas la joven princesa Twilight la había visitado, incluso tenía una sospecha de que era un simulador. Esto la aterró bastante si se enteraba que la misma reina la envió como una espía. Justo en ese momento ella quería decirle a Twilight lo que realmente la reina había planeado.

Sin embargo se le vino a la mente ¿Y si la reina no le había revelado completamente su plan?

Hubo tantas dudas, tantos temores y recuerdos amargos que le causó cierto insomnio. Heartsweet se encontraba en su habitación deambulando de un lado a otro, tratando de hallar alguna solución para su dilema mental. Ella sufría de un cuadro leve de depresión, esto le imposibilitaba tener aquella voluntad a decidirse. Y es más, acaso tenía cierta compasión por Chrysalis. Esa idea la indignaba pero era cierto, podría odiarla pero pensar aunque sea algo siniestro contra ella le era imposible.

Era cierto que la misma reina de los simuladores borró parte de sus recuerdos, incluyendo la realidad de su familia. Durante su vida siempre vio a la Reina como una madre, y a pesar de su trato frío, podía ver en aquella mirada seria y vacía un alma sufrida y arrebatada, quizá aquella reina cruel simplemente tuvo una vida miserable y traumática. Heartsweet hasta ese momento sintió pena por Chrysalis, parte de su odio por ella es por las cosas que le hizo hacer. La joven unicornio deseaba alguna vez olvidar aquellos recuerdos tan fríos…pero como podría callarlos.

* * *

Chrysalis, porque deseas tanto el control de toda Equestria, que te hicieron ellos para convertirte en lo que eres. Nunca entendí porque me decías que los recuerdos son como un veneno inmovilizador, que a medida que te adentres entre ellos sufrirás cada día. Nunca te comprendí porque odias tantas cosas que a mí me parecen muy buenas.

Recuerdo cuando era aún muy pequeña, cuando nos encontramos por primera vez…

En lo profundo del bosque, se escuchaba un llanto, la lluvia no parecía acabar. El viento soplaba entre los árboles, el cielo nublado y triste delataba el paisaje tétrico del gran bosque oscuro. Una pequeña potrilla caminaba sin rumbo entre un sendero desconocido acompañada de una figura siniestra, la misma reina Chrysalis.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Donde estás mamá!

La pequeña potrilla lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Ellos no te quieren, te han abandonado

-¡No es cierto! Mami me quiere mucho, mi papa vendrá por mí

-Escucha, ellos te han dejado, estás sola…pero, puedes venir conmigo

-Mamá… Tengo miedo

-Te encuentras sola, si te quedas aquí puede ser peligroso, debes venir conmigo

La reina Chrysalis se acercó hacia ella, lentamente puso una de sus patas acariciando la melena de la pequeña unicornio

-¡Suéltame! Tú no eres mi mamá, solo mi mamá me peina mi melena

-… ¿Pero yo no te quiero peinar?

-Quiero ir a mi casa ¡Mamá donde estás!

El llanto de la unicornio era fastidioso a los oídos de la reina, simplemente ya estaba pensando en callarla con un hechizo de silencio, no tenía otra alternativa que seguir fingiendo por un momento. Si quería que la pequeña unicornio venga con ella debería disimular lo más que podía.

-Escúchame Heartsweet, ellos te han abandonado, todos ellos son así

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Se mucho de ti, Heartsweet, sé lo que es no ser querida, que nadie te aprecie, que piensen que no eres útil…sé que es sentirse sola

-¿Quién eres? Puedes llevarme a mi casa, de seguro vives por el bosque, por favor

-No, aquí ya no hay eso, tus padres te han olvidado, todos ellos te han olvidado

-Mientes…me quieren mucho

-Porque diría algo así, no recuerdas los insultos, las burlas, de cómo en la escuela te trataban

-En mi escuela todos ellos son muy malos

-No eres inútil, pequeña pony, tú tienes un poder más allá de lo que todos ellos pueden creer, tú eres especial

-Mi maestra dice que nunca tuvo una estudiante tan mala como yo

-Déjalos que ellos digan lo que quieren, ¿Tu qué crees? Acaso no crees que deberías sentir más aprecio de todos ellos

-Mis hermanos se burlan de mí, Papá…

-¿Él te quiere? ¿Tu madre acaso te dice "te quiero"?

-Ellos están muy ocupado ayudando a los demás, yo me quedo sola en casa…mis hermanos no quieren jugar conmigo porque dicen que soy solo un estorbo

-Entonces porque quieres regresar, no crees merecer algo mejor

-Sí, pero…yo quiero aún a mamá y a papá

-¿Segura?

-Mamá siempre me grita pero ella me…quiere

-¿Así? Porque entonces dudas, ellos nunca te han querido

-Yo… estoy sola, en casa nadie me quiere

-…Escúchame, si vienes conmigo te prometo que todo eso cambiará

-Pero ellos…

-Olvídalos, olvida todo sobre ellos, ellos jamás existieron

Desde ese momento creí que había encontrado ya una familia ideal, encontrar el cariño dentro del hogar, lástima que era una mentira. Chrysalis, si tenías que mentirme en quererme no era necesario fingirlo pero de todas formas estuviste ahí cuando estaba tan sola.

Durante los primeros días recuerdo haber querido escapar de nuevo y regresar a mi hogar, recuerdo que al llegar a la mitad del bosque sentía algo extraño, era como si algo dentro de mí me evitaba regresar.

Fuiste muy dura conmigo, todo era a gritos, no podía equivocarme en nada. Lo que no entendía era porque nunca me trataste igual que a todos esos simuladores, incluso te vi golpear a uno de ellos pero a mí nunca te atreviste a tocarme. Pensé que realmente te importaba hasta que una vez si me diste una bofetada cuando use mal mi magia, creo que lo tenía merecido. De todas formas al vivir contigo comprendí que no querías expresar tus emociones por más que digas que no posees un corazón. Siempre supe que eras tú quien visitaba mi habitación en cada noche para ver si estaba dormida.

Siempre fue un "¡Heartsweet! Ven de inmediato" o "¡Que hiciste, eso no fue lo que pedí, estúpida!". Esas dos frases la escuchaba a cada momento, es gracioso pensar luego que nada de eso me afectaba ya. Esa dureza y frialdad en tu voz solo era un poco de lo crees que eres, aparentas ser fuerte. Solo que yo nunca te puedo perdonar es cuando comencé usar mi magia con otros.

Un tipo que se hacía conocer como el cazador de simuladores fue atrapado por Chrysalis y yo. Ella me obligó a lastimarlo.

-¡Que haces Heartsweet!

-No puedo, no puedo atacar a alguien inocente

-Que no te engañe la ilusión, ese tipo es un monstruo, toda su vida se la pasado persiguiendo a los simuladores

-Pero no puedo hacer algo así

-No deseo que lo mates pero sí que lo hagas sufrir, eso le demostrará a no meterse con nosotros

Ya no puedo recordar claramente lo que sucedió ahí, era un tipo que cazaba simuladores por algún gusto extraño, la misma Chrysalis me ordenó que lo torturara. Yo intenté no hacerlo pero mi magia se volvió obligado a usar, solo sé que en mis pesadillas aun escucho sus gritos desgarradores.

No solo fue eso, Chrysalis me ordenó atacar a otros reinos. Yo no sabía lo que me pasaba, desde que herí a ese sujeto cambie mi forma de ser, cada día parecía igual a la reina, llena de odio y rencor. No tenía cierta piedad al hacer todo tipo de cosas que en realidad me siento arrepentida, no temí ni siquiera del dolor que cause a tantas familias ni menos a las víctimas inocentes. Sé que en algún lugar del averno hay un lugar reservado para mí.

Recuerdo haber destruido una aldea, arrasar con todo un reino y más que nada participar del secuestro de la princesa Cadance. Yo le di la idea de dejar a la princesa dentro de una caverna para que muriera en esa oscuridad. Y si no moría por esas circunstancias, yo iría para su ejecución. Mis pezuñas se han manchado de pecados…que siento asco de mí.

Sí, soy un monstruo, mis pensamientos no están limpios. Chrysalis debe de estarse riendo de mí al decirle que no quería ser como ella, con todas esas cosas que he cometido. Si en realidad mereciera el perdón, no desearía tenerlo tan fácil.

Solo sé que a medida que el tiempo transcurría, traté de cambiar lo que era. Entendí que la reina Chrysalis había usado un hechizo conmigo en todas las cosas que hice, me había manipulado todo ese tiempo. Me uso como un arma, como su verdugo. Cuando descubrí aquello, todo mi mundo se vino abajo, entendí que no era yo quien sucumbía ante el odio y rencor. Ella me hizo así, y por algún motivo yo fui como ella. Y en ocasiones ella no me controlaba por medio de la magia sino que era yo la consciente de mis actos.

Fue difícil aceptar mis actos y más de cómo cambiar mi vida, pero desde que empezó con el plan de dominar toda Equestria ya no me enviaba a algún lugar para causar todo el dolor posible, sino que me dejaba "libre". En todo ese tiempo supe realmente las cosas, y traté de remediarlas. En pocas ocasiones escapaba del bosque oscuro para irme a algún lugar, nadie sospechaba de mí. Acepto que soy una unicornio muy bella pero de todas formas al llegar a un pueblo o ciudad, y sentirse bienvenida me alegró mucho la vida. Era como sentir que eres parte de algo.

Hubo lugares en donde no era bienvenido y otros en cambio que sí lo era, y esos son recuerdos únicos. Hace tiempo visite Ponyville y me sorprendió mucho de cómo eran sus habitantes, tanto así que me gustó mucho la ciudad. Conocí a Twilight Sparkle sin que ella se diera cuenta y más que nada de las cosas que hizo. Entendí lo que era la amistad a pesar de no tener muchos amigos solo algunos simuladores, nuevamente mi corazón sintió tranquilidad. Las cosas cambiaron cuando la reina me envió a Ponyville como espía y para invadir dicha ciudad ¿Lastimaría a quienes me recibieron con tanto amor y carisma?

Regresé a Ponyville una vez más tratando de borrar todo rastro de mi desagradable pasado y ver de alguna manera de poner fin a mi calvario. Sin querer me encontré con un dragón, si, un dragón muy fastidioso pero simpático…desde ese momento mi vida se despedazo, eso no tenía que pasar y yo no debí haber llegado a Ponyville, pero ya estaba ahí y lo peor no sé qué hacer ahora… Soy igual que ella, puedo lastimar a alguien de nuevo.

Siempre con ella hemos discutido, de forma muy agresiva que parece que terminaremos en una gresca. Ella siempre es arrogante y testaruda, yo a veces soy la voz de su razón. Y aun así me atreveré a desobedecer su orden que va a traer tanto sufrimiento. Ella ha cambiado con los años, se ha vuelto más oscura, más rencorosa y cruel.

¿Qué debo hacer realmente? Chrysalis parece que ha perdido la razón cuando me dijo que planeaba invadir toda Equestria y lograr el control total. Si haría eso, acaso ese mundo no sería deprimente. Ella de seguro se ha dado cuenta que me niego a comunicarme con los demás simuladores, sabe que yo me estoy negando otra vez, quizá en medio de su locura se dé cuenta de lo que va a hacer.

Yo, por ahora, no quiero ser parte de lo que hará a pesar de que ya he hecho demasiado. No seré alguna víctima pero mi alma estará condenada. Aquella Chrysalis mandona y gritona que conocí hace años está desapareciendo poco a poco. Si no puedo hacer algo por ella, las princesas se encargarán de detenerla. No estoy segura de que puedan hacerlo, pero yo no puedo estar de su lado ahora. Espero que alguna vez regresemos a aquellas discusiones estúpidas donde no me obligaba a lastimar a nadie. No importa si debo sacrificar mi libertad y olvidar mi hogar, pero quiero que la antigua Chrysalis vuelva y está desaparezca.

Si debo pagar por mis actos luego de toda esta locura, no importa soportar cualquier castigo para mí.

* * *

Heartsweet lentamente cerró los ojos cuando sintió la luz del sol adentrarse por la ventana. Ya era día y ella dormía. Su lucha existencial quizá haya finalizado.

* * *

**Con este capítulo, que aún me falta editar algunas cosas, termino la semana. En realidad voy a cambiar algunas cosas en los capítulos anteriores para que todo siga un buen orden y no crea complicaciones. Agradezco bastante si me pueden dar ideas de como mejorar algún capítulo. **


	9. Disculpas por la demora

**Disculpas por la demora…**

Si, este fics que estoy haciendo es el primero que he creado, no fue nada fácil poder darle en si un final y menos un comienzo. La historia tendría ciertos giros de hechos que al menos yo deseo que brinde ese ambiente de intriga y misterio.

Por el momento no puedo publicar otro capítulo por múltiples razones, una de ellas es porque yo quería formar un universo diferente a lo que se conoce de Equestria y por aquello una variación de las personalidades de todos los personajes, aunque ese no era mi primera idea…simplemente no me puedo adaptar a ciertos aspectos de los personajes como para aplicarle un dialogo.

Me gusta mayormente los libros de misterio y terror, dos de mis autores favoritos es Stephen King y Lovecraft por lo que mi historia tendrá esa forma sombría y oscura de narrar a medida que los capítulos se adentren…pero no tendrá un final horrible, no uno bueno…pero impactante e incluso para reflexionar un poco.

No puedo dar más explicaciones, soy nuevo en esto. Si pudiera plasmar mis ideas por medio de un comic más o menos como sería la historia, quizá se brindaría ese "dinamismo". Sigo replicando que soy nuevo en esto, trato de hacer lo mejor pero por ahora…estoy ocupado

…pero no quiere decir que dejare la historia incompleta.

* * *

**Puedo revelar algunos acontecimientos de la historia: Una guerra contra un Dios de la destrucción, habrá más alicornios, Twilight realizará un viaje astral, viajes en el tiempo, Regreso de Tirek... algo del Rey Sombra... y más que nada el horrendo reinado del Ragnarok**


	10. Los dos herejes

**Los dos herejes**

Heartsweet despertó luego de un sueño pesado, sintió sus parpados irritados como si hubiera llorado toda la noche. Su cuerpo se sentía frío tanto como el pesar de sus recuerdos, pero ya no le importaba. Se sentía muy sola, sentía que todo había muerto para ella.

Sus oídos retumbaron al oír un ruido producido en algún lugar del castillo, de todas maneras que le importaba a ella si ocurría algo a ellos, pero realmente esa era su decisión desde que no podía saber que debería hacer. Heartsweet había abandonado dos caminos y se encontraba sola en un sendero sin luz.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el techo de su recamara, solo una decoración pedregosa de un cristal púrpura, no podía retirar esa mirada toda su atención en un punto vacío. Nuevamente sentía su cuerpo despertar de aquellas sombras oscuras del recordar y el olvidar. Pensó que los días anteriores era tan solo ilusiones o una imaginación suya, que nunca había llegado a Ponyville.

…nuevamente en su mente se escucho una pequeña voz atrapada… "¿Qué debo hacer?"

Si, ella era muy indecisa, no podía confiar en nada porque nada existió para ella. Chrysalis era como una madre para ella pero sabía que no lo era o más aún que solo era objeto de su mente perversa. Sabía que ya no era ella, desde muy pequeña recordaba que aquella ponzoñosa reina solía ser muy maternal. Si ella ya no era quien era entonces todo había muerto para ella, era como su única familia, pero que había… de aquel nuevo amigo que se hizo al llegar otra vez a Ponyville…

Ya estaba condenada a ser el vocero de una gran calamidad que desataría la reina Chrysalis, ya sabía que iba a ser aquel mensajero de la muerte…

Sus pensamientos nuevamente la atormentaban…

"¿Heartsweet?"

Una voz fue aquella luz que la libero de las sombras

-¿Estás ahí?- dijo Spike tocando la puerta levemente

-…si… ¿Qué sucede?- respondió ella tratando de darle calidad a su voz

-Oh nada, bueno, solo que ya es medio día pensé que ya te habías ido

-Solo me quede durmiendo ...

Se escuchó algunos pasos en dirección a la puerta. Spike trataba de desviar la mirada pero sin poder lograrlo pudo ver aquellos ojos tan luminosos y llamativos. La pony trató de sonreír, mejor dicho, trató de doblegar su tristeza.

-No es nada para preocuparse si parece, pero…- respondió ella

-Bien, entonces lista para continuar el recorrido por todo Ponyville

Spike se inclinó en señal de dejar pasar a una reina, algo usual en el.

- ...

-Vamos, que aún es temprano, bueno no tanto

-Spike…lo siento, pero debo irme

-¿Qué?

-Sí, debo irme…agradezco por toda la hospitalidad, incluso en darme un lugar para pasar la noche pero tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos

-Eh…espero que no sea nada malo, entonces es un hasta luego

-No, no es eso, quizá tampoco regrese

... "Ella no va a regresar"

El dragón sintió un leve dolor en su ser, como si una herida del pasado había logrado renacer. Parecía que todo había terminado en tan solo unos segundos, simplemente recordó aquellos días donde su enamoramiento por Rarity era todo para él. Sin embargo como iba pensar algo así, a Heartsweet recién la conocía y lo peor pensar que él sentía algo por ella. Y ese algo se hacía a cada momento más intenso, si se parecía tanto a su amor anterior. Nuevamente pensó que de repente ella no pensaba igual, que no sentía nada por él. Esa idea le resultaba fastidiosa pero temía que fuera cierto.

Trato de soltar algunas palabras…

-En ese caso…que te vaya bien

-Sí, solo que no quiero decir adiós…agradezco por todo

-Acaso…estás llorando

-No es nada, en serio, debo irme… ¡Adiós Spike!

La pony se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, sus lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas. De un momento a otro solo cerró los ojos y dejo de llorar. Su corazón aún seguía tan frío pero no duro por mucho, nuevamente sus ojos llenaron de lágrimas y no tuvo de otra que experimentar aquel dolor de su existencia. Spike solo se quedo petrificado bajo la vista de una ilusión, hasta verla desaparecer. Bajo la cabeza tratando de pensar algo y solo sintió enojo, una rabia que había estado oculta en su ser…no pudo soportarlo. De un golpe mando a volar a lo lejos una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba cerca a él. Acaso tanto dolor le ocasiono el rechazo, solo fue una decepción amorosa con la yegua de sus sueños que simplemente cambio todo su ser. El dragón pensó en lo más profundo de su mente que aquella pony que había conocido quizá pueda reemplazar una parte de su corazón que fue enterrado en el desprecio.

..."Spike"...

Una voz llamó detrás de él

* * *

Cuando había terminado la guerra de los Dioses destructores y creadores, se había creado grupos rebeldes que se imponían a la voluntad de los Dioses mayores. Aquellos formaron extrañas sectas en todo el universo, merodeando de un lugar a otro causando incontrolable caos, ya sea destruyendo mundos o creando. Estas sectas se consideraban totalmente contra la ley divina de los Dioses mayores, todo aquel que era perteneciente a estos grupos era condenado a la muerte.

Solo una secta buscaba el despertar de su líder, aquellos que se hacían llamar "Los caídos". Todos ellos fracasaron en su cometido pero solo dos de ellos lograron sobrevivir. Todo ellos eran cazados por Themaron y sus hermano tras el permiso de Xaviam por lo que sabían que si liberaban al gran Ragnarok la venganza sería inevitable.

Solo había que buscar a la criatura que pudiera emanar una gran energía lo suficiente para liberarlo de su prisión. No podían usar a algún Dios menor porque sería la última cosa que podían hacer si se les descubrían y peor aún entrar a otros mundos con todos los guardianes que los vigilaban. Tenían que confiar en la suerte de encontrar a alguien en Equestria, lo suficientemente fuerte en esencia vital y mente… y lo hallaron

* * *

Hace muchos años…antes de que la Reyna Chrysalis atacará Canterlot

En medio de un grupo de simuladores, la reina Chrysalis había atrapado a dos intrusos que habían atentado contra su vida, ambos se encontraban sostenidos en el aire por medio de la magia funesta de la reina, lentamente los estrujaba como un par de insectos.

¡Perdóname la vida, te lo imploró!

Un grito de lamento y dolor sucumbía en todo el bosque oscuro

!Piedad!

Aquellos lamentos provenían de dos ponies, uno un unicornio y el otro Pegaso. Ambos parecían ser hermanos por lo similar de su color de pelaje y ojos. Similares a los guardias de la Princesa Luna pero sin colmillos.

-¡Piedad, mi reina!- pidió uno de ellos

-No los entiendo, vienen hacia mi reino tan solo a tratar de atacarme sin motivo y cuando ya los tengo atrapados tratan de pedir misericordia, que cobardes

-Solo son ordenes, que más podíamos hacer, estábamos obligados o perderíamos la cabeza

-Acaso los mando "Celestia", si es así no me lo puedo creer, siempre supe que estaba loca pero para decapitar a alguien no me lo creo en lo absoluto

-No…no venimos de ella, de nadie más

-No son de por aquí, verdad… vienen más allá del "límite"

-…si- ambos respondieron como si se encontraran más nerviosos

-Interesante, tal vez ustedes sean útiles. Me he dado cuenta de que no son ponies, y pueden cambiar de forma como nosotros pero tampoco son simuladores ¿Quiénes son?

Sus miradas se cruzaron como si compartían algunas palabras, ambos supuestos ponies sonrieron lentamente.

Sí, podemos cambiar la forma porque somos "Astríades"

-Acaso es alguna broma de mal gusto, nunca he oído hablar de algo así fuera del límite

-Somos una especie casi extinta

-Veo que aún siguen de mentirosos, creo que aún necesitan un poco más de castigo o mejor podrirse en mi calabozo

Ella nuevamente comenzó a estrujarlos con su magia soltando algunos gritos de dolor

-Espere…es la verdad, no tratamos de mentirle

-Y si fuera así, como iba a perdonarlos si trataron de matarme… ¿Eh? Par de idiotas

-Es que era la única forma de llamar su atención- dijo uno de ellos, el otro tan solo sonrío

-¿Mi atención?

-Venimos realmente a liberar al Rey Sombra, pero necesitábamos de alguien muy fuerte

-Y por eso quieren mi ayuda luego de atentar contra mi vida

-Como quería que tratáramos de comunicarnos contigo,mi reina, si solo sus simuladores nos atacan

-Eso es cierto, pero es su trabajo- sonrió la reina Chrysalis –Liberar al Rey Sombra… interesante

-Sí, yo soy Fobos y él es Deimos, nosotros buscamos el renace de nuestro Rey

La reina Chrysalis los dejó libres y camino alrededor de ellos como si sospechará de algo. Llego un momento que se detuvo y miró a todos su simuladores reunidos.

-Regresen a la colmena- ordenó ella

Todos los simuladores comenzaron a retirarse hasta dejar sola a la misma reina y a los dos "Astríades"

Los supuestos ponies sonreían sin protestar hasta mirarse uno al otro como si trataban de decirse que todo salía como ellos habían acordado. Pronto esa pequeña alegría fue arrebata por dolor puro cuando la reina los sostuvo en el aire.

-¡Digan realmente quienes son!

-Ya… se los dijimos somos Astríades

-No son lo que dicen, creen que soy estúpida…siento su esencia, es diferente a todo lo que hay en Equestria o fuera del límite

- ...

-No quieren hablar, los haré hablar…

La princesa siguió estrujando los dos cuerpos de los supuestos ponies hasta oír el ruido de los huesos quebrados, los soltó de inmediato.

-Creo que me propase- dijo la reina mirando los dos cuerpos sin vida

Ella se retiró con pasos temblorosos con la idea de poder regresar al cuidado de su hija adoptiva Heartsweet.

Escuchó un extraño ruido, ella regreso sus pasos cuando observo dos masas luminosas que salían de los cuerpos de los Astríades. Ambas luces tomaban una forma extraña como si se trataran de seres que emanaban una fuerte luz naranja y roja conformados de pequeñas estrellas como pequeñas flamas doradas.

Chrysalis sintió algo de pánico cuando presencio lo que ocurría y peor aún cuando sentía como su cuerpo era arrebatado por una energia que se adentraba a su ser. poco a poco la sensación era sofocante hasta el punto que la reina intento gritar o pedir ayuda a sus simuladores, su voz estaba silenciada. Quedó inconsciente pero se sostenía con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, poco a poco dejaba de ser ella. Lamentablemente al intervenir en un mundo habían quebrado una de las leyes divinas mas importantes de que ningún Dios menor puede interferir en la creación, no era algún problema para ellos que ya eran perseguidos pero había otra razón que destacar...parecía como si los Dioses Mayores deseaban que se liberara aquel Dios de la destrucción.

-Ya es nuestra- dijo Deimos

-Fue muy fácil, fingir nuestras muertes era lo último que pensé que haríamos pero resulto muy bien- chifló Fobos riéndose a carcajadas roncas

-Ahora que estás bajo nuestro control, levántate…Chrysalis

La reina Chrysalis se levantó desde su inconsciencia. Su mirada estaba perdida y muerta, era tan fría que parecía lastimar a lo lejos. Todo su ser fue alterado hasta lo más perverso que se podía imaginar, solo era cuestión de tiempo esperar esa evolución tan deprimente.

Los dos herejes habían completado los primeros pasos para el despertar de su señor, lentamente seguían riéndose mientras sucumbían el cuerpo de la reina Chrysalis a su voluntad y más que nada al descubrir el potencial de Heartsweet, quien se resistía al control de ellos señalando que tenía un poder muy superior al de los dos herejes, tanto que discutían que si no se trataba de un Dios menor. Esta razón los ponía nervioso a ambos caídos, por lo que tuvieron que borrarle parte de la memoria a la pequeña Heartsweet hasta sellar todo su potencial dentro de ella misma, pero no pera para desesperarse...su gran señor Ragnarok era cientos de veces superior a un Dios menor e incluso al mismo Themaron que se hacía llamar señor de los Dioses de la creación.

* * *

**Aún falta darle algunos detalles pero he publicado una parte del verdadero noveno capítulo. Nuevamente no entiendo porque se me siguen cambiando las palabras al momento de editar, es un problema acaso de Chrome**


End file.
